Ideas
by Lost42
Summary: This is a series of stories or one shots of how my ocs could've met the Rugrats.
1. Chapter 1

This is inspired by a dream I had. The characters weren't in the dream just the idea. Zack is owned by Celrock. I own everyone else except the Rugrats.

It was a bright sunny morning and three year old JI Yeon was preparing for her first day of pre school. She was wearing pink shorts with a white shirt with Moana on it and white sparkly shoes with pink laces.

Once she was dressed Ji Yeon wandered into the master bedroom to find her mother getting ready for the day.

"Go get the brush so I can fix your hair. We have to leave soon." Mi Sun told her. Ji Yeon went into the bathroom adjoining the master bedroom and came back with a blue brush and two pink scrunchys.

"Can you put it in pig tails?' Ji Yeon asked handing the items to her mother.

"Of course. Come here." Mi Sun said lifting Ji Yeon into her lap and brushing her hair.

Once her hair was done Ji Yeon got her turquoise Moana backpack off the kitchen chair and they locked up the apartment and went to get some breakfast.

"What do you want to eat?" Mi Sun asked as they pulled into the drive through line.

"Chocolate milk and french toast." Ji Yeon answered.

Mi Sun placed their order and once they got their food they sat in the parking lot and ate.

"Can I have syrup?" Ji Yeon when her mom handed the box of french toast sticks.

"I don't want you making a mess and they have sugar on them already." Mi Sun said.

Ji Yeon opened the box and saw white powdered sugar on the french toast sticks. She took a bite and realized they were sweet enough. They finished eating and headed to the pre school.

"Are you excited?' Mi Sun asked as they entered the building.

"No." Ji Yeon answered quietly staring up at the big red brick building clinging to her mother's hand a little tighter. She was used to her leaving but this was a new place with new kids.

"You'll have fun." Mi Sun told her when they reached the door with an ocean theme on the front.

Mi Sun lead Ji Yeon inside the room where a few kids were already running around with toys or clinging to their parents. One little boy caught Ji yeon's attention. He was a little chubby with dark hair and brown eyes and he was wearing a blue shirt with Maui on it and red shorts and blue and black sandels.

"Why don't you go talk to him and I'll see you at dinner time." Mi Sun said giving her daughter a little push towards the boy.

"Ok. Bye mommy." Ji Yeon said giving her mother a hug.

Before Ji Yeon had a chance to approach the boy the teacher clapped her hands to get everyone's attention."Ok everyone it's time to say goodbye to your parents and find your seats."

At the mention of their parents leaving some of the kids began to cry as did a few of the parents. The kids found their seats with their names on the back of their chairs with the help of two teacher's aids. Once everyone was seated the teacher began to explain the class rules and what they would learn while in pre school. After her speech she let them have some free time to get to know each other.

"What up my pre school brotheren." A strawberry blond boy that was seated at Ji Yeon's table greeted."I'm Dil. What are your names?"

The kids were confused by his greeting but answered his question none the less.

"My name is Ji Yeon." Ji Yeon answered.

"My name is Min Jun." The boy in the Maui shirt added.

" I've never heard names like that before. I like them. Are you guys twins?" Dil asked."You look like each other."

Before either kid could answer the other girl at their table spoke up."Of course they're not twins. It's just all Asian people look like each other."

Min Jun and Ji Yeon stared at each other studying the other's features. While they both had black hair and brown eyes they didn't look alike. Ji Yeon's eyes were wider then Min Jun's and Min Jun had a bit darker skin tone.

"We're not twins. We never even saw each other until today." Ji Yeon explained.

"Yeah and not all Asian people look the same." Min Jun added.

"Well my mommy says they do so it's true." The blond haired girl insisted.

"If it't true then how come my auntie has curly hair and my mommy has straight hair like me?" Ji Yeon asked.

This statement put an end to the arguement just in tiime for circle time.

While the kids were taking their places on the blue and red circular rug Dil whispered to Min Jun and Ji Yeon."Sorry for asking if you guys are twins. I just thought you was cuz of your shirts." The kids looked down at their shirts then back up at Dil."You both just like Moana I guess."

"Yeah. It's my favoritest movie." Ji Yeon whispered back.

"I just like Maui." Min Jun added."And the chicken."

"Ok class. Today we're just going to get to know each other so one at a time stand up and say your name and one thing about you." The teacher told the class.

One by one the class introduced themselves until the last kid stood up. It was the mean blond girl that Dil, Min Jun, and Ji Yeon had to share a table with.

"My name is Olivia and I love my cat." She sat down and the class got ready for snack time.

The rest of the day was uneventful and Min Jun and Ji Yeon were greatful that the teasing had stopped. The school day might've been over for the pre schoolers, but it was only halfway over for the older kids, which is where Ji Yeon found herself staying until her older cousin came to get her. While Dil and Min Jun waited in the lines to go home or go to daycare Ji Yeon was taken to one of the kindergarten classes. The situation had been arranged before school had started.

"Class this is Ji Yeon. She'll be joining us in the afternoons." The teacher announced then motioned for Ji Yeon to take the empty seat next to a blond boy and boy with purple hair.

"Now let's get back to science." The teacher continued as Ji Yeon took her seat."Can anyone tell me what this is called?"

Both the blond boy and Ji Yeon raised their hands as the teacher continued to point to the skeleton filled with plastic organs. Usually the kids would learn this kind of thing in middle school, but they already knew letters and numbers so teaching them an advanced science that still wasn't to hard became the norm. They were learning about organs and their functions.

"It's the kidneys." Ji Yeon answered when the teacher pointed to her. As the teacher continued to point to different organs Ji Yeon and the blond boy were the only ones to raise their hands.

"You know a lot about the human body for only being in pre school." The blond boy commented once they had moved on to coloring pictures of the human body."I'm Zack by the way and this is Tommy."

" Nice to meet you and to answer your question, My mommy is a nurse and when you spend as much time at the hospital as I do you learn some things." Ji Yeon told him.

"Looks like you got some competion." A boy with short brown hair sitting behind them commented.

Zack turned around and glared at the brown haired boy and then turned back to Ji Yeon."Let's see who the smartest is."

"How do we do that?" Ji Yeon asked.

"Who ever can name the most body parts in five minutes is the smartest." Zack declared.

"I don't know how to tell time." Ji Yeon said.

"Don't worry. I do so I'll let you know when time is up. Go sit by Tommy. he'll keep track of how many parts you name." Zack said.

Ji Yeon did as she was told and sat down by the purple haired boy as Zack got up and sat by a boy with spikey orange hair.

"Ok. Time's up." Zack called."I named all the organs."

"I named all the argans and some bones, but I don't know all of them yet." Ji Yeon declared.

"Woah we got a kid smarter then Zack in our class." The brown haired by yelled excitedly.

"Shut up Phil." Zack yelled back at him. He wasn't used to being shown up. He was the youngest in the class thanks to skipping a grade, but it appreared that was no longer the case. Zack ddin't speak to anyone for the rest of the day. He just concentrated on his work.

The rest of the day passed by fast and soon enough it was time to go home. All of the kids filed out of the building. Ji Yeon watched all the kids go to the bus , daycare, or the pick up lines. She sat on the steps waiting for her cousin. She didn't have to wait long until she saw her cousin's blue Cruze pull up. She ran to the car and got in the backseat.

"How was your first day of school?" Mun Hee asked as they deove down the rode.

"It was ok except for this mean girl that said all Asian people look the same, oh and this one boy in the kindergartent class is really smart, but I think I made him mad cause I know more about the human body then him, but he can tell time and I can't ." Ji Yeon rambled.

"Wow. Just ignore them or I'll come up there and have a talk with them." Mun Hee said turning into the parking lot of their apartment building.

Ji Yeon went outside to the small backyard to play while her cousin did homework. She was tossing a small sparkly pink ball up in the air when a gust of wind came and blew the ball over the fence. Ji Yeon sighed thinking that her ball was gone forever when it suddenly flew back over the fence and landed at her feet.

She picked up the ball and walked over to the fence trying to see into the next yard. She had no luck due to the lack of holes in the fence.

"My ball came back over the fence all by its self." Ji Yeon called as she ran back inside.

"What are you talking about?" Mun Hee asked looking up from her laptop.

"My ball went over the fence and then it came back all by its self." Ji Yeon explained.

"it was probably the neighbors." Mun Hee told her.

"No it wasn't." Ji Yeon insisted."I didn't hear any noise in their backyard and my ball came back. Maybe it's magic."

"Maybe." Mun Hee agreed."Now go play. I'm almost done and then we can eat dinner."

Ji Yeon walked back outside and coontinued playing with the ball until it went over the fence again, only this time it didn't come back.

"Mun hee." Ji Yeon hollard running back inside."My ball didn't come back."

"Well it's dinner time, so you can get it back tomorrow." Mun Hee told her as she sat two pizza boxes on the table.

Ji Yeon sat at the table and grabbed a piece of cheese pizza and put it on her plate."Ah there's a pepper on my pizza. Get it off."

"Just pick it off." Mun Hee told her as she got her own pizza slice, only hers had Canadain bacon and pineapple on it.

"I don't want to touch it." Ji Yeon cried pushing the plate away from her. Mun Hee reached over and grabbed the green pepper slice and put it on a napkin.

"I can taste it now." Ji Yeon complained when she got to the part where the pepper had been.

"Then don't eat that part." Mun Hee said as she finished her pizza slice.

"Rip it off for me." Ji Yeon whined shovong the half eaten pizza slice in her couin's face.

Mun Hee sighed and ripped the small pepper infested erea off the half eaten slice and put it on the napkin and handed it back to Ji Yeon, who happily continued eating until the slice was all gone.

"Go brush your teeth. It's almost time for bed." Mun Hee noted as she looked at her phone. Ji Yeon did as she was told and came back dressed in turquoise shorts and a turquoise tank top with Moana on it.

"Can we watch a movie?" Ji Yeon asked as she sat on the couch.

"Yeah, but you have to try and sleep. Your mom won't be happy with me if she comes home and you're still up." Mun Hee said joining Ji Yeon on the couch and putting on the live action version of Beauty and the Beast before Ji Yeon had time to protest.

"She fell alseep soon after the movie started." Mun Hee told her aunt when she walked through the door later on in the evening.

"Thank you for watching her." Mi Sun said picking Ji Yeon up off the couch and carrying her to her bed while Mun Hee left to go to her apartment upstairs that she shared with her mother.

The next day Ji Yeon was dropped off at pre school. This time was a little easier since she already had at least two friends in her class.

"What up guys?" Dil asked as he took his seat.

"What does that mean?" Min Jun asked scratching his head in confusion.

"How's it going?" Dil asked again.

"Good. I guess." Min Jun answered still a bit confused.

"You want to have a sleepover at my house and hunt for ghosts?" Dil asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Why would we want to have a sleepover with a weird cootie covered boy like you?" Olivia asked.

"Cooties aren't real." Ji Yeon spoke up.

"Oh yeah."Olivia glared."My older sister went to a boy girl sleepover and came back home all covered in red marks."

"Well my brother has girl and boy friends and they stay at our house lots of times and nobody goes home with red marks." Dil explained.

"Well I'll come to your sleepover and prove there's no cooties." Min Jun declared and turned to Ji Yeon."You coming?"

"Um I don't know yet." Ji Yeon said quietly.

"Just let me know by tomorrow?" Dil told them as they all got up for outside play time.

Soon enough pre school was over and it was time for Ji Yeon to join the big kids and leave her friends for the day.

"Have you guys ever been to a sleepover?" Ji Yeon asked as she took her seat next to Zack.

"Yeah." All of the kids around her answered.

"We go to Tommy's house a lot." Chuckie answered.

"I got invited to one, but I don't know if I want to go." Ji Yeon explained.

"You ahould. They're really fun." Tommy told her. My brother is having his first one. You're in his class aren't you?" Ji Yeon nodded."He doesn's have very friends, but he's fun to be around."

"What's his name?" Ji Yeon asked.

"Dil." Tommy answered simply.

"Oh he sits at my table. I think Min Jun is going to his sleepover so he can have one friend that goes." Ji Yeon explained.

"You should go. It's going to be fun." Tommy encouraged her.

"Maybe." Ji Yeon said quietly. She had never been to a sleepover before, even when her mom worked nights her older cousin would always come over to stay with her.

She didn't want to think about the sleepover anymore so she turned to Zack and said."Sorry if I made you mad yesterday. You're still the smartest kid in this class."

"You didn't make me mad."Zack inssited."I'm just not used to someone knowing more then me, but I know I can't be the smartest all the time."

"How about we take turns answereing questions that we both know the answer to." Ji Yeon suggested.

"Good idea." Zack agreed.

Later on that day Ji Yeon was looking for something to play with outside when she remembered her ball had flown over the fence. She stood on the top of her purple and pink slide and peered over the fence only to be met with loud barking, which startedled her and made her fall down the slide. She went inside no longer feeling like playing outside.

"What's wrong?" Mun Hee asked as she notced Ji Yeon plop down on the couch.

"My ball is gone forever. Two big scary dogs have it now." Ji Yeon answered sadly.

"The neighbors might be home now. Why don't you go over and see if they'll give it back to you." Mun Hee suggested.

Ji Yeon got up and went to the apartment next door. She didn't hear the dogs so she knocked on the door.

A few seconds later a familar face appeared in the doorway.

"I didn't know you lived here." Ji Yeon said as the boy shoved something back inside and closed the door behind him.

"I just moved in not to long ago." Min Jun explained.

"Well can I have my ball back please?" Ji Yeon asked."It's pink and sparkly."

"Oh I was wondering who's that was." Min Jun said."Wait here and I'll go get it."

Min Jun hurried inside and came out holding the pink sparkly ball and a towel.

"What's the towel for?" Ji Yeon asked as Min Jun began wiping the ball off with the towel.

"My dogs really like your ball so I'm wiping all the slobber off of it for you." Min Jun explained as he finshed wiping off the ball and handed it to Ji Yeon.

"Thanks." Ji Yeon said taking the now dry ball in her hands and heading back to her house.

"Are you going to Dil's sleepover?" Min Jun called before Ji Yeon reached her door.

Ji Yeon sighed and turned around."Can I tell you a secret?" Min Jun nodded."And you won't laugh?" Min Jun shook his head."I've never been to a sleepover and I'm scared I'll miss my mommy."

"I've never been to one either." Min Jun admitted."I'm kind of afraid I'll afraid I'll miss my daddy."

"Maybe we could have a sleepover first and then when we go to Dil's we won't miss our mommies and daddies." Ji Yeon suggested.

"That's a good idea, but who's house can we have it at and I don't have a mommy to miss." Min Jun stated.

"Well I don't jave a daddy to miss and we can't have it at my house cause my mommy is working late tonight." Ji Yeon admitted.

"Well we could have it at my house and eat Korean food and watch Moana if you want." Min Jun suggested.

"You eat Korean food?" Ji Yeon asked. Min Jun nodded."It's my favorite food."

"Mine too." Min Jun grinned."I'm part Korean."

"I'm all Korean. I was even borned in Korea." Ji Yeon told him.

"I'll go ask my daddy if you can stay." Min Jun said rushing back inside. He came back a few minutes later."He said yes since we live next door and you're in my class."

"Ok. I'll go call my mommy and ask her." Ji Yeon said running back to her apartment.

"Mun Hee can I use your phone please?" Ji Yeon asked once she was back inside and had put her ball safely in her room.

"What for?" Mun Hee asked turning away from her homework.

"I need to call mommy and see if I can stay with my friend tonight." Ji Yeon explained.

"What friend?" Mi Sun asked as she walked through the door with her arms full of text books.

"My friend Min Jun from pre school." Ji Yeon started."My other friend Dil is having a sleepover on Friday and I'm scared to go and so is Min Jun so we want to have a sleepover together so we won't be scared to go."

"Did his parents say it was ok?" Mi Sun asked.

"He just lives with his dad and he's Korean like us." Ji Yeon explained.

"I gyess it's ok. I have some studying to do tonight so I'll be up late in case you want to come home." Mi Sun said.

They got Ji Yeon's stuff packed and walked over to Min Jun's place. Mi Sun knocked to door and it was soon by a handsome Asian man.

"Ji Yeon you're here." Min Jun cried running passed his dad.

"Sorry he's just excited. My name is Jin." the man introduced himself.

"I'm Mi Sun." The two adults shook hands and Mi Sun gave Jin her number in case he needed to get a hold of her.

"Ready for the sleepover?" Min Jun asked.

Ji Yeon nodded silently watching her mother walk away as she tried to hold back her tears.

A/N I was going to write this as one long story but the ideas got away from me. So how will the sleepover go and will they go to Dil's? Find in the next chapter that I will try to have up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Buffy belongs to Boris Yeltsin. I got Min Jun's dogs names from Kung Fu Panda 3.

Ji Yeon followed Min Jun into his apartment but didn't get very far as soon as she stepped through the door she was knocked to the ground by one of Min Jun's dogs, who began to lick her face.

"Sorry." Min Jun apologized as he struggled to pull the dog away from her."Dim gets excited when somebody comes in the house."

"It's ok." Ji Yeon said wiping her face on her shirt and standing up."Why did you name him that?"

"You know those Chinese dumplings you get at a food place?" Min Jun asked. Ji Yeon nodded."Well that's what my mommy named the dogs after cause we always go there when I get to see her and they're Chinese shar pei so it makes sense for them to have Chinese names. The crazy one is Dim and the calm one over on the couch is Sum."

"How come your mommy doesn't live here with you and your daddy?' Ji Yeon asked.

"Cause my grandma and grandpa don't like people like my daddy." Min Jun explained. He then went over and grabbed a picture off the shelf of a brown haired woman with palw skin holding a younger version of Min Jun."This is my mommy."

"She's pretty." Ji Yeon commented as she stared at the picture.

"Want to play outside until dinner is ready?" Min Jun asked putting the picture back on the shelf.

"Ok." Ji Yeon agreed. They went to the sliding back door and stepped outside. The sun was starting to set, but there was still enough daylight for the kids to play.

"Want to see something cool?" Min Jun asked picking up a blue ball with some cartoon dogs on it.

"Sure." JI Yeon answered.

Min Jun bounced the ball and one of the dogs ran out from the house and bounced the ball on his head. Min Jun did this few more times throwing the ball a little higher each time until the ball flew over the fence into Ji Yeon's backyard.

"So that's how my ball came back to me." Ji Yeon cried.

"Probably." Min Jun shrugged.

"But how come later on it stayed in your yard?" Ji Yeon asked.

"They were probably inside the next time it went over." Min Jun guessed.

"Dinner is ready." jin called from the open back door."Go wash your hands."

Min Jun lead Ji Yeon to the bathroom, which she guessed where it was due to the apartments having the same layouts. Min Jun pulled out a small stool with the same character that had been on the ball from earlier. He stepped out of the way and let Ji Yeon wash her hands first.

"You really like dogs." Ji Yeon commented as she noticed the same dog characters once again while putting soap on her hands out of the small bottle of soap.

"There not just any dogs." Min Jun told her."They're the Paw Patrol."

"What's that?' Ji Yeon asked stepping off the stool so Min Jun could wash his hands.

"It's my favoritest show ever!" Min Jun exclaimed loudly jumping off the stool completely ignoring the fact that he didn't wash his hands. He ran to the living room and turned on the tv.

"What are you doing?" Jin asked setting food on the table.

"Can we eat in here please?" Min Jun begged still standing in the living room that was attatched to the dining room where his dad stood by the table."Ji Yeon doesn't know what Paw Patrol is."

"I guess. Come get your plate." Jin answered. Min Jun ran to his dad while Ji Yeon hung back.

"I thought you liked Korean food?" Min Jun asked as he brought his plate to the coffee table and sat down.

"I do." Ji Yeon answered shyly.

"Than go get some." Min Jun said with his mouth full.

Jin held a plate out for Ji Yeon that already had some food on it."You can get more if you want." He told her as she took the plate and joined Min Jun in the living room.

"Thank you." Ji Yeon said quietly.

"I have some work to do. Try not to make a mess." Jin told them as he went down the hallway to his room.

Min Jun and Ji Yeon ate their dinner while they watched the show. Min Jun got up and made himself another plate of food during a commercial.

"Do you want more?" He asked sitting back down and noticng Ji Yeon's empty plate.

"No. I'm full." Ji Yeon answered wiping some rice off of her chin, which stuck to her hand. Ji Yeon continued to watch the show until she felt something wet on her hand. She looked down to see one of the dogs licking her hand.

"I think Dim likes you." Min Jun commented getting up and putting his plate in the sink."If he bothers you just push him away."

"He's ok." Ji Yeon said as Dim began licking some rice off of her shirt."He's cleaning the rice off my shirt."

"Ok guys it's time to change into your pajamas." Jin told them coming into the living room.

"Can I go change in the bathroom?" Ji Yeon asked.

"Of course." Jin told her.

Ji Yeon went over to the door and grabbed her backpack where she had left it when she arrived and went to the bathroom. She came back a few minutes later dressed in her turquoise Moana night gown. She didn't realize however that the night gown wasn't pulled down all the way.

"You still wear pull ups to bed too?" Min Jun asked as he noticed the pink Minnie Mouse pull up sticking out from under Ji Yeon's night gown.

She blushed and hurried to fix the night gown over her pull up.

Seeing the embarrassed look on her face Min Jun pulled his blue pajama pants down a bit to reveal his Mickey Mouse pull up."It's ok. I have to wear them too."

Jin pulled out some blanket and pillows and made a pallet for the kids to sleep on on the floor. Min Jun made himslef comfortable while Jin put Moana for the kids to watch so they could fall asleep.

"Aren't you going to lay down and watch the movie?" Min Jun asked as Ji Yeon just stood there.

Jin noticed the look on Ji Yeon's face and asked."Do you want to call your mom?"

Ji Yeon nodded almost on the verge of tears. She followed Jin to the kitchen where he pressed a few buttons on his phone and then handed it to her while he made popcorn.

"Eomma." Ji Yeon said quietly when her mother answered her phone. She was trying really hard not to cry, but hearing her mother's voice was making it extremely hard to hold back her tears.

"Hi honey. Are you having fun?' Mi Sun asked not missig the sad tone in her daughter's voice.

"Not anymore." Ji Yeon admitted.

"Why not?" Mi Sun asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Cause I miss you and I want to go home." Ji Yeon answered now sobbing, no longer able to hold in her tears.

"What fun things did you do?" Mi Sun asked trying to distract her daughter and help her to stop crying.

"We played with the dogs and then ate dinner and I watched Min Jun's favorite show about dogs who help people." Ji Yeon answered feeling a little better when she remembered the fun from earlier.

"It sounds like you had a fun time. Why don't you stay and see if you have more fun." Mi Sun said trying to encourage her daughter.

"We have to go to bed soon." Ji Yeon whined about ready to start crying all over again.

"Let me talk to Min Jun's dad." Mi Sun told her. Ji Yeon handed Jin his phone. She could no longer hear her mother's voice, but heard Jin's side of the conversation and what he said made her curious.

"I have something in mind that will get her to stay and if it doesn't work I'll bring her home." Jin said. A few seconds later he hung up the phone and reached into the cabinet and pulled out a bag of chocolate candy and poured it into a bowl of popcorn that Ji Yeon didn't even notice him make.

"We'll let this sit here for a few minutes." Jin said then walked over to the back door and opened it.

"What are you doing?" Min Jun called still sitting on the blankets.

"I'm going to catch some lightning bugs. Want to come?" Jin asked. Min Jun jumped up and ran outside. Ji Yeon didn't know what a lightning bug was, but it had the word bug in it and she didn't want to touch one. She stood on the small patio and watched.

"I got one." Min Jun cried right before the small bug flew out of his hands.

"You have to keep your hands closed like this." Jin called as he caught one in his hands and came over to the kids.

"I don't want to touch it." Ji Yeon cried as Jin got closer.

"You don't have to just look." Jin told her opening his hnads slightly so the kds could see the small bug light up. He let it go and sat back and watched as the kids chased the small bugs only for them to light up and fly away.

"The popcorn is probably ready now." Jin commented leading everybody inside.

"We get popcorn with candy in it!" Min Jun exclaimed.

"What's a sleepover without cnady and popcorn." Jin commented handing each of the kids a small bowl."Don't let the dogs have any chocolate. It's bad for them."

Min Jun nodded and he and Ji Yeon went back to the pallet only to find it had been taken over by Dim and Sum.

"This is our bed." Min Jun said trying to shove one of the dogs out of his spot.

"We can share." Ji Yeon commented sitting closest to the dog that was on her blanket.

"Ok, but Dim is on your side and he might wake you up in the morning." Min Jun told her as he sat on the other side.

"How can you tell them apart?" Ji Yeon asked as Dim layed his head on her lap."They look the same."

Min Jun looked at the brown dogs for a minute before answereing."Dim has a red collar and Sum has a blue one."

That made sense. Ji Yeon had been so busy she hand't even paid attention to the collars that the dogs wore. The kids ate their snack while they watched the movie and soon enough Ji Yeon grew tired to the point she just wanted to sleep. She rested her head on top of Dim's and fell alseep before the movie was over.

The kids woke up to the smell of pancakes cooking. They walked in the kitchen to find Jin making chocolate chip pancakes.

He turned when he heard their footsteps against the tile floor."Go get dressed and let the dogs out. Breakfast is almost ready."

The kids did as they were told and sat at the table while Jin placed plates of pancakes in front of them. They ate and headed out the door. They ran into Mi Sun as they were heading to the car. Ji Yeon ran to give her mother a hug.

"Did you have fun last night?" Mi Sun asked returning the hug.

"Yeah we caught light up bugs, but I didn't cause bugs are yucky and we got popcorn with candy in it and watched Moana." Ji Yeon explained happily. She then waved to Min Jun as he and his dad got in their car.

"Do you want to go to the other sleepover tonight?' Mi Sun asked starting the car.

"I think so." Ji Yeon answered from the backseat.

"Are you guys ready for the bestest sleepover to ever happen?" Dil asked hopefully with a huge smile on his face.

"Yep." Min Jun nodded.

"Maybe." Ji Yeon added uncertianly.

"I am." A girl with blond hair tied in a ponytail wearing a blue shirt and pink jumper piped up from the chair at the table closest to Dil.

"I invited Buffy too." Dil told the other kids.

"And so let this most awesomest sleepover ever begin." Dil announced once all of his guests had arrived. He could only get Min Jun, Buffy, and Ji Yeon to come, but he was ok with that.

"What are going to do first?" Min Jun asked as they all stood in the living room.

Dil looked up to the darkening sky and said in a low voice."We're going to tell ghost stories of course."

All four kids sat in a circle in Dil's Goober tent. Dil held a flashlight in front of his face."Once upon a time there was creepy old house that nobody wanted to go into until one day a brave boy with purple hair dared to venture inside."

In Dil's imagination Tommy walked up the rickety old dilapidated wooden house with it's broken out windows and rotting wood exterior. The old wooden porch steps groaned in protest at his every step. Tommy turned the door kob and the door swung open with an ear piercing squel as it's rusty hinges gave way allowing the small boy entry into the dark dust covered interior. Tommy looked around at the dust covered sheets. He wasn't scared until he heard the floorboards above him creak loudly. Someone was coming and by the sounds above him they would be in the same room with him in a matter of seconds. He wasn't feeling so brave as he noticed the sun setting and the faint laight fading. He didn't have time to think as he came face to face with a pale woman with long black hair twisting herself in unnatural ways down the stairs. She reached toward Tommy, but he escaped her long spindly fingers just in time. He ran out of the house warning everyone to stay away.

"The end." Dil announced.

"Dil it's time for dinner." Tommy said poking his head inside the tent making everyone except Dil scream.

"Thanks T. We'll be out in a minute." Dil told his older brother.

The kids filed out of the tent and went to the kitchen to find pizza waiting for them.

"Taffy will be over to watch while your father and I go out for the evening." Didi told the kids. As the kids ate Stu and Didi headed out for the evening leaving the kids alone since Taffy would be there any minute.

As the kids contuned to eat the phone rang. Tommy, being the oldest went to answer it to find that it was Taffy.

"Hey Tommy something came up and I can't make it. Tell your parents I'm sorry." Taffy told them. She sounded sad. Tommy didn't want to press the matter and make his usual babysitter more upset then she sounded, so he told her he would let his parents know and hung up.

"Mom and dad are gone so you guys know what time it is?" Dil asked mischeviously after Tommy had broken the news to them that Taffy wasn't coming. Everybody shook their head no."Ghost shows." Dil continued.

All of the kids followed Dil to the living room and he flipped on the tv. He looked outside to see lightning flash."Ooh perfect weather."

"I don't know if I want to stay for this sleepover." Ji Yeon whispered to Min Jun.

"Don't worry. If you get scared just hug this." Min Jun told her as he pulled a minature version of Dil and Sum out of backpack.

"Thanks." Ji Yeon said holding the toy close.

"Let's get in our pjs and get this party started." Dil yelled as he found the channel that played ghost and alien themed shows, both of which fascinated Dil.

Ji Yeon and Buffy went to the bathroom to change into their pajamas. Buffy was stalling and looked nervous.

"Are you ok?" Ji Yeon asked once she had put her other Moana pajamas on, which were turquoise and consisted of a tank top and shorts.

"Yeah just uh, are you dont changing?" Buffy stuttered.

"Yep." Ji Yeon told her grabbing the toy Min Jun had given her and her clothes from the day and heading out the door.

Buffy began to change but suddenly the door opened and Ji Yeon walked back inside holding her backpack.

"Sorry I forgot something." She told Buffy.

Buffy quickly his something behind her back.

"Is that a pull up?" Ji Yeon asked.

"Do you promise not to tell anybody?" Buffy asked.

"I won't say anything if you won't." Ji Yeon promised as she removed the pull up from her bag.

"You wear pull ups to bed?" Buffy asked.

"Uh huh." Ji Yeon answered quietly as she sliped the pull up on.

"I still have to wear diapers at night." Buffy admited removing the object from behind her back.

"So. I wear pull ups and their kind of like daipers." Ji Yeon said trying to make Buffy feel better.

The girls exited the bathroom to find the boys already in their pajamas and watching a show about aliens abducting people. Ji Yeon sat down next to Min Jun still holding the stuffed dog while Buffy sat on her other side holding a plush stitch. As the night wore on the shows got more creepy and the storm got worse outside.

The kids were all hiding under blankets except for Tommy and Dil, who was enjoying himself when all of the sudden they heard knocking on the door.

"What was that?" Min Jun asked.

"It was probably a tree branch." Tommy commented as he played on his tablet.

"Let us in." The kids heard from outside.

"Tree branches can't talk." Ji Yeon shuddered buring herself deeper in her Moana blanket as whatever was outside began to pound on the door.

Everyone looked up as Tommy got to his feet and bravely opened the door to reveal his soaking wet parents.

"What on earth are you kids watching!" Didi exclaimed as she turned on the lights.

"Nothing." Dil said hurrying to switch off the tv.

"Where is Taffy?' Stu asked."I forgot to get my house key back from her."

"She uh isn't here." Tommy answered rubbing te back of his neck sheepishly.

"Everyone go to bed. Boys we'll discuss your punishment in the morning." Didi scolded.

The kids walked upstairs and into Dil's room.

"Ok it's time for flahlight hide and go seek." Dil announced.

"Maybe we should just go to bed." Buffy said softly.

"I don't think I can sleep after those ghost shows." Ji Yeon said sitting on the bed and pulling her feet up.

"Come on. The sleepover isn't over yet." Dil begged.

"Fine. One game then we go to bed like your mommy said." Min Jun agreed.

Dil handed everyone a flshlight and turned off the light in his room. Lightning was the only thing illuminating the room so the kids had to time their hiding places just right. Dil was it and shown his flashlight all over the room. He landed on a shivering pile of blankets to reveal Ji Yeon and Buffy huddled underneath. They screamed as Dil uncovered them. Soon after that Didi and Stu came up to see what was the matter. They found two frightened and crying girls.

"I think Dil is a little to young to have a sleepover." Didi commented as she finshed calling all of the parents to come get their kids.

"Sorry I scared you guys." Dil apologized as he sat on the stairs waiting for his friends to leave.

"It's ok." Buffy told him."Thanks for inviting me. I wasn't even sure if I was going to come or not."

"Yeah me too. We just don't like scary stuff like you do." Ji Yeon added.

All of the kids at the sleepover slept in their parents beds that night. Luckily for Stu and Didi nobody questioned it because of the storm still raging on outside.

The following Monday Ji Yeon wasn't at school. Dil blamed himself. Olivie wore a triumphant grin as she said."See I told you. She gotted cooties from Dil. That's why she's not here."

"That's not true." Min Jun yelled."She stayed at my house just fine."

Min Jun was worried for his new friend. He hadn't seen her all weekend and was starting to get worried.


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed and Ji Yeon still had not returned to school. Min Jun was getting increasingly worried as he hadn't seen her at her apartment either.

"Still haven't seen her?" Dil asked as Min Jun absentmindly stacked blocks with him to make a castle.

"No. I haven't seen her at all since your sleepover." Min Jun replied.

"I hope my sleepover didn't scare her to bad." Dil commented.

"I already told you dumb boys."Olivia scoffed as she kicked some blocks out of her way."She caught cooties and she's never comiing back to pre school."

"That's not true." Dil snapped.

"Oh yeah?" Olivia asked."Then how come Buffy hasn't been here either?"

The boys stopped stacking blocks and looked at each other. It was true. Buffy had been absent from pre school all week too.

The boys were starting to wonder if Olivia was right. They would have to wait until Monday to see if the girls returned to pre school.

"You want to come over?" Dil asked as they waited by the door to go home."I'm not grounded anymore."

"No thanks." Min Jun replied. He was eager to get home and find out if Ji Yeon would be there. Unfortunately he had to go to daycare for the rest of the day.

MIn Jun arrived home with his father and was pleasantly surprised to see Ji Yeon and her mother walking into their apartment. He ran to catch up to them before the door was closed.

"Ji Yeon." Min Jun called as he continued to run. She turned around at the sound of her name being called. Min Jun stopped short of the sidewalk and took a step back in the grass when he noticed the small white surgical mask over Ji Yeon's mouth. Ji Yeon beckoned Min Jun to follow her into her apartment. He looked over to see his dad unlocking their door. He briefly thought about running to him for fear of catching cooties, but didn't want to be rude to his friend, so he followed her inside.

Ji Yeon took off the mask once she was inside and sat down on the couch.

"Why didn't you come to school?" Min Jun asked still standing in the doorway.

"Cause I got really sick and had to have a kidney transplant and then I got a infection." Ji Yeon explained then began coughing.

"So you don't have cooties?" Min Jun asked. He felt relieved that he wouldn't get them now.

Ji Yeon recovered from the coughing fit and said."No. I told you before, cooties isn't real."

"Ok. See you in school." Min Jun said backing out of the apartment. He didn't like seeing his friend so sick. She was pale and had a hard time talking due to all the coughing.

Monday morning came, but Min Jun didn't see Ji Yeon or her mother leave the apartment. He was curious but thought maybe she already left and he would see her at school.

School started and Ji Yeon still wasn't there. In her place at the table sat Buffy, who was a little sniffly.

"Did you get cooties too?' Dil asked Buffy.

"No." Buffy shook her head as she answered."I had the flu and it was no fun. I got it from Dawnie." Dawnie was the nickname that Buffy would call her older sister even if she didn't like it much.

"Cooties isn't real just like Ji Yeon said." Min Jun told the group.

"How do you know?" Olivia asked."I thought you didn't see her."

"I saw her two yesterdays ago and she said she had something called a kidney transplant and infection, not cooties." Min Jun explained.

"I still don't believe you." Olivia said crossing her arms.

"Then don't." Min Jun snapped."I don't care."

Ji Yeon was leaning against her mother on the couch as they watched a movie. She was getting tired of watching tv. She still didn't feel like her old self yet, but the coughing was getting better and the soarness in her abdoman was subsiding as the days went on.

"Can I play outside?" Ji Yeon asked rising to a sitting position.

"I guess. Just be careful." Mi Sun answered. Both of them got up off the couch and Ji Yeon went outside while Mi Sun went to the kitchen to make dinner.

Ji Yeon was bouncing her sparkly pink ball when she decided to throw it over the fence and see if Min Jun's dogs were outside so she would sort of have someone to play with. To her surprise and relief the ball came back.

She threw the ball back over the fence to see if it would come back again, and just like last time it did.

"You're really good at this game Dim or Sum. I don't really know which one of you likes my ball." Ji Yeon commented as the ball flew back over fence and landed by her feet.

"Actually it's me this time." Min Jun giggled as he popped his head above the fence."And it's usually Sum that does the trick, but she isn't acting like she always does."

"What's wrong with her?' Ji Yeon asked. Min Jun shrugged.

"Can I ask you a question now?" Min Jun asked.

"Sure." Ji Yeon agreed.

"How come you don't have a dad?" Min Jun continued.

"He died when I was in my mommy's tummy, but I don't know how." Ji Yeon explained with a sad expression.

"Do you ever wish you had a dad?" Min Jun asked.

"Yeah cause then it would be easier to live in Korea again." Ji Yeon answered. Min Jun didn't really understand what she was talking about, but before he could ask about what she meant he was called in for dinner as was Ji Yeon. Both kids went their seperate ways and more or less forgot about the conversation.

A few weeks later Ji Yeon was sitting outside her apartment drawing with chalk while her mother stood nearby talking to her aunt on the phone.

JI Yeon looked up when she heard the door next to her apartment open. She dropped the chalk that she had been drawing a picture with and scooted back against the wall as Dim came running towards her. He greeted her like the first time they met only she wasn't knocked down due to being against the wall.

"I'm sorry." Jin apologized as he put a leash on Dim and pulled him away from Ji Yeon."Min Jun is excited to leave and opened the door before I got the dogs ready."

"It's alright." Mi Sun replied putting her phone in her pocket.

"Where are you going?' Ji Yeon asked standing up and going over by her mother.

"To see my mom." Min Jun answered as he stood next to his father."It's fall break so no school for a little while."

"I can't go to school anymore." Ji Yeon said with a frown on her face.

"Why not?' Min Jun asked with a frown to match Ji Yeon's.

"It's easier for her to get sick now, so she'll go to kindergarten instead of pre school." Mi Sun explained.

"Ok." Min Jun pouted.

"Well we better be going. We have a long drive and we have to drop the dogs at the kennel." Jin said.

"What's a kennel?" Ji Yeon asked.

"It's a place that watches your dogs for you." Min Jun explained sadly as he bent down and gave Dim a hug."I don't want them to go there. I don't trust those people."

"They'll be fine." Jin assured him as they began to walk away.

"We can watch them." Ji Yeon called then looked up at her mother.

"Will you?" Min Jun asked running back.

"I guess." Mi Sun shrugged.

"You don't have to." Jin told her as he turned around.

"Well I don't have a job at the moment." Mi Sun said."The nurses are going on strike and I still haven't taken my test to become an RN, so why not."

"Ok. Thank you. I'll bring them and everything they need over in a few minutes." Jin said.

A few minutes later they had everything for the dogs set up including their beds and dog bowls.

"They don't use the beds much." Min Jun whispered."They sleep with me most nights but if you don't want them in your bed just tell them to stay and they will."

"Ok. Have fun with your mom." Ji Yeon said closing the door as Min Jun and Jin left.

"Go and play. I have some studying to do." Mi Sun told Ji Yeon.

"Why do you have to study if you don't have a job anymore?" Ji Yeon asked as she stood in the hallway about to go to her rooom.

"I will have a job once the strike ends." Mi Sun assured her.

Ji Yeon walked to her room with Dim following her. She looked around for something to do. She then spotted her ball and while it didn't bounce very well on carpet she could still roll it. She sat down and rolled it across the room. Dim chased it as it rolled and brought it back to her. They played this game until Ji Yeon was called for dinner.

"Eat your brocoli." Mi Sun told Ji Yeon when she noticed that was the only thing on Ji Yeon's plate that wasn't touched.

"I don't like it." Ji Yeon protested. She usually had no problem eating vegetables, but she just couldn't stand brocoli.

"Take a bite and I'll let you have a friend over tomorrow." Mi Sun encouraged her as she got up to put her plate in the sink.

Ji Yeon sighed and picked up the piece of brocoli. She stared at it for a few seconds. She really wanted some other kids to play with, but the thought of eating even one bite of brocoli made her feel sick. She looked down when she felt something brush against her feet. She then remebered the dogs were here. They were easy to foeget because they didn't bark much.

She peaked under the table and found Dim sitting down. She held the piece of brocoli to his face."Come on Dim. Help me out."She whispered. Dim just sniffed at the brocoli and walked away. Ji Yeon sighed and sat up in her chair.

"You could've already been done." Mi Sun said as she cleared the table.

When her mother returned to the kitchen Ji Yeon leaned over in her chair and noticed Sum laying in her bed. She quietly called her over and held the offending minture green tree in front of her just she did with Dim, however unlike Dim, Sum took the majority of the brocoli and went back to her bed. Ji Yeon sighed in relief and put the last little green tip on her plate.

"I took a bite." Ji Yeon called.

"Good." Mi Sun said startling Ji Yeon. She didn't expect her mother to be back in the dining room so soon."It's bath time."

"Can i have bubbles?" Ji Yeon asked leading the way to the bathroom.

"Of course." Mi Sun answered as she started the water making sure it wasn't to hot and added some watermelon scented bubble bath.

"I don't want to get out." Ji Yeon whined twenty minutes later."It's cold."

"The sooner you get out the sooner you can be warm again." Mi Sun told her holding Ji Yeon's Moana towel out and wrapping her up in and lifting her out of the tub. She quickly dried her off and put her into a pair of pink Minnie Mouse footsie pajamas.

"I'm still cold." Ji Yeon whined as Mi Sun tucked the blanket around her.

"You'll be warm soon." Mi Sun assured her as she turned off the light, leaving the door open a little and the hallway light on.

Ji Yeon turned over to go to sleep when a noise caught her attention. She opened her eyes to see a giant shadow on her wall. suddenly all the scary things from Dil's sleepover came flashing back in her mind. She put the blanket over her head, but the scared feeling only got worse when she felt something jump on her bed making her scream.

Mi Sun came running into her daughter's room turning on the light as she came in and sat by her side."What's wrong?"

"Something scary is on my bed." Ji Yeon answered through the blanket.

"I don't think it's anything to be scared of." Mi Sun told her.

"Yes it is." JI Yeon insisted.

"How do you know if you don't look?" Mi Sun asked tugging the blanket off. Ji Yeon opened her eyes to find Dim and Sum on her bed.

"Oh. You're right." Ji Yeon cried."They're not scary at all, but can I sleep in your bed?"

"I don't think you'll be going to anymore of Dil's sleepover's for a while." Mi Sun said picking her daughter up and carrying her to her room. The dogs following right behind them.

"I think they miss Min Jun." Ji Yeon said peerig over the side of her mother's bed to stare at the dogs, who waited for permission on the floor."Can they sleep with us?"

"I guess." Mi Sun relented. Ji Yeon called the dogs and they jumped ontot the bed. Dim lay against Ji Yeon's back and Sum went to the end of the bed.

The next afternoon Dil and Buffy were invited to Ji Yeon's house.

"We miss you at school." Buffy told her when she and Dil arrived.

"Yeah. Olivia still says you have cooties that's why you don't come to school anymore." Dil added.

Ji Yeon sighed."Cooties ins't real. I had a infection and a kidney transplant and I don't get to go to school no more."

"Can we still be friends?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah and maybe we will be in the same kindergarten class since that's when I can go to school again." Ji Yeon anaswered.

"So what to do you want to do?" Dil asked.

"We can go play with the dogs." Ji Yeon suggested walking to the back door.

"I didn't know you had dogs." Dil commented.

"They're Min Jun's. I'm watching them for him." Ji Yeon explained as she opened the door and Sum ran in and layed down in her bed.

The kids walked outside and started throwing a ball for Dim to chase.

"I got it." Ji Yeon called lifting the ball up only to let out a scream and drop the ball.

"What's wrong?" Buffy and Dil asked as they watched Dim jump in front of Ji Yeon and satart barking at something that they couldn't see.

"What's going on?' Mi Sun asked as she came outside.

"There's something over there." Buffy told her as she pointed over to the corner of the yard.

"Stay here." Mi Sun told the two kids standing on the patio. She started walking over to where Ji Yeon was still standing behind Dim, but before she could get any closer Dim got in front of her and then she saw what had the kids so scared. A snake was coiled in the corner of the yard. It was a yellow color with brown spots on it.

Ji Yeon ran to her mother once she saw her.

"Did it bite you?" Mi Sun asked checking her daughter for any sighn of a snake bite.

"No, but it bit Dim." Ji Yeon answered as she started to cry.

"Go inside." Mi Sun told the kids did as they were told as Mi Sun coaxed Dim away from the snake. By this time he wasn't barking anymore. Instead he was breathing fast and one of his legs was swollen. Dim was able to make it inside where he collapsed on the kitchen floor. Mi Sun wrapped the dog in a blanket to keep him calm and loaded him up the car, whith a little help from the kids because of his size.

"Is he going to be ok?" Ji Yeon asked in a quiet voice once they reached the vet and were waiting for the blood test to come back to see how much venom if any had been injected into the dog.

"I hope so." Mi Sun answered quietly.

"Min Jun is gonna be mad at me if something happens to Dim." Ji Yeon said as she began to cry.

"It's not your fault that dumb old snake bit Dim." Dil assured her as Buffy gave her a hug.

Dim was put on medication and had to stay at the vet overnight.

Mi Sun let the kids sleepover hoping it would make Ji Yeon feel a little better, however they had another problem.

"Where is Sum?" Ji Yeon asked once they had all entered the apartment.

"I don't know. She was in her bed when we left." Mi Sun commented.

"I'm the worst dog sitter ever." Ji Yeon sobbed.

"No You're not." Mi Sun told her pulling her close."She's here somewhere. Now it's time for all of you to go to bed."

They had spent four hours at the vet and then stopped at a pizza place for dinner. By the time they got home it was bedtime, which was evident by the way Ji Yeon was acting.

Mi Sun held Ji Yeon and lead all the kids to her room. Both girls would share the bed while Dil would sleep in his Goober sleeping bag on the floor.

Once her mother was out of the room Ji Yeon got up and went over to her backpack and pulled out the stuffed dog she had forgotten to give back to Min Jun. She climbed back into bed exhausted from crying so much and snuggled with the stuffed animal falling asleep soon afterwards.

Mi Sun sat on her bed studying the text book in front of her. She ahd searched the entire apartment for the other dog with no luck. She was interrupted from her studying by a noise coming from the closet. She got up and opened the door all the way.

"You gotta be kidding me." Mi Sun said as she found the missing dog laying on the floor with a small black puppy next to her.

Mi Sun went to the bathroom and grabbed some towels and placed them around Sum. The dog moved the puppy over and began pacing.

"This is going to be a long night." Mi Sun thought to herself as she went back to her bed, closing the door halway to give Sum some privacy.

All through out the night Mi Sun got up to check on Sum, hoping another trip to the vet wouldn't be in order. Luckily by morning Sum had all five puppies with no problems.

"Did you find Sum?" Ji Yeon asked immediatly after she had entered the kitchen where Mi Sun was making breakfast.

"Yes." Mi Sun answered as she made plates of food and put them on the table for the kids. After breakfast she called all of the kids to her room.

"What's that noise?" Buffy asked as they all heard small whines coming form the closet.

"Go and see." Mi Sun told them.

"Puppies!" All three kids exclaimed when Ji yeon opened the closet door all the way.

"Can we hold them?' Dil asked turning to Mi Sun who stood near the bed.

"Not yet. Dogs are very protective of their babies and I don't want any of you to get bit." Mi Sun warned them.

Leter on in the day they all went and picked up Dim from the vet. He looked a lot better, but was more calm then he usually was. They decided to go to the park for some fresh air since none of the kids wanted to play out in the backyard after the incident from the day before.

The kids played for awhile until they grew tired and decided to sit in the grass and enjoy their ice cream that they had gotten for a snack.

Dil wasn't paying attention as he let his ice cream drip down his hand. He was to busy watching the clouds lookiing for any sighn of aliens to notice his ice cream melting down his hand.

"Uh Dil?" Ji Yeon poked his arm bringing him back to reality."You might want to get a new ice cream."

Dil looked away from the clouds and noticed Dim eating his ice cream. Dil shrugged and ate some as Dim had moved on to licking the ice cream off his hand.

"You're gonna eat ice cream after a dog?" Buffy asked.

"I share ice cream with my dog Spiffi all the time." Dil commented like it was no big deal.

"Ew." Both girls cringed.

While the kids played at the park Mi Sun decided now wa a good time to call Jin and tell him what had happened.

"Hello?" He answered on the second ring.

"Hi this is Mi Sun." Mi Sun wasn't sure how to relay the news about what happened. she was greatful that Dim didn't die at least.

"Is something wrong?" Jin asked."You sound tired."

"Well Dim got bit by a snake, but he's going to be ok and Sum had puppies last night." Mi Sun told him.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with all of that." Jin apologized."I should've just taken them to the kennel."

"Don't worry about it. Ji Yeon is enjoying having them around." Mi Sun assured him.

"Well that's good." Jin commented.

They talked for a few more minutes before both of them said their goodbyes.

After the park they dropped Buffy at home while Dil was allowed to stay another night.

"What do we do now?' Dil asked once they got back to the apartment.

"I just want to watch tv." Ji Yeon answered sitting on the couch. All of this running around was catching up to her and she really wanted to sleep.

"Ok." Dil agreed as he made himself comfortable on the floor. Ji Yeon put on cartoons and soon fell asleep on the couch as did Mi Sun while Dim slept in his bed. Dil noticed everyone had fallen asleep. This was his oportunity to watch shows he wanted to watch. He had already missed his chance to watch Goober, so he put it on the channel that played ghost and alien shows. Dil looked out the window as he heard thunder and noticed the sky darkening.

"Ooh perfect ghost show weather." He sommented turning back to the tv. Luckily for him Mi Sun and Ji Yeon slept through the storm so Dil was left in peace.

The rest of the week passed by and Min Jun and Jin came home.

"I have puppies now!" Min Jun exclaimed."I just thought Sum was chubby like me."

"Nope. Now she's a mommy." Ji Yeon said and then ran to her room coming back a few minutes later."I forgot to give this back to you."

"Keep it." Min Jun said pushing the stuffed dog back into her hands."For taking good care of my dogs. You saved Dim from a snake."

"He saved me actually." Ji Yeon admitted."Did you have fun with you mommy?"

"Yeah and I got to ride a horse and I even got a real cowboy hat and we slept outside." Min Jun told her excitedly.

"Was it fun?" Ji Yeon asked as she had never done anything like that before.

"Yeah, but I missed playing you and my other friends, and the dog, and my bed." Min Jun answered.

A little while later Jin and Min Jun took their dogs home.

"Here." Jin said handing Mi Sun some money.

"It's fine. Keep it." Mi Sun insisted.

"Just take it. After all you went through I owe you and you said you didn't have a job." Jin added."I need to pay you back for the vet bill at least."

"I have a friend there. She gave me a good deal." Mi Sun assured him.

"Well if you ever need anything just give me a call." Jin said grabbing Mi Sun's hand and placing the money into it and walking to his apartment."And don't be so stubborn." He chuckled.

Mi Sun stood there in shock for a few seconds before a smile came to her face at the comment. She put the money away since she still didn't know when she would have a job again.

Ji Yeon was sitting on the couch watching tv, but she wasn't really paying attention. She was thinking about what it would be like to ahve a dad. Min Jun had both of his parents even if they didn't live together. Why couldn't she.

"What are you watchiing?" Mi Sun asked sitting next to Ji Yeon.

"Nothing?' Ji Yeon answered and then looked her mother straight in the eye."Will you get me a daddy someday?"

The question caught Mi Sun off guard. She hadn't really thought about remarrying yet. The loss of her husband had hit her pretty hard and she had a hard time moving on, but she was starting to think now might be a good time to start something new.

A/N Dawn belongs to Boris Yeltsin. I thought I'd mention that even if she isn't this story, but maybe she will be. The nurses strike was inspired by an episode of Grey's Anatomy.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Jake belongs to Boris Yeltsin. Auntie Celeste belongs to Celrock. Just a warning there will be some animal death in this chapter and a little adult talk, but nothing to bad. The talk that the sisters have is inspired by various episodes of Grey's Anatomy. This chapter is rated T.

Mi Sun sat in the cafeteria after taking her test. The nurses strike didn't last as long and their complaints were taken into consideration. Soon enough everything went back to normal.

"How do you think you did?" Miju asked sitting down next to her sister.

"I don't know." Mi Sun answered running her fingers through her hair.

"Don't worry so much. you'll be fine." Miju assured her."When I took her my boards the guy asking me the questions was literally alive when they still used candles to light the OR. You had it easy. All you had to do was write on a piece of paper."

"That is true." Mi Sun pointed out as she picked at her salad.

"You seem distracted, and don't say it's about the test because I know it's not." Miju stated noticing how her sister was still picking at her food.

"Ji Yeon wants a dad." Mi Sun told her.

"Are you seeing anybody?" Miju asked.

"No, but I think I'd like to start." Mi Sun answered.

"Does this somebody work here, because trust me you do not want to get mixed up with someone that works here. You might end up with somebody that'll make you change who you are and then leave you at the alter, or you could end up dating someone only to find out he's already married." Miju listed a few reasons why dating at work could be a bad idea.

"You're speaking from experience?" Mi Sun asked with wide eyes.

"Maybe a little, but mostly gossip." Miju answered."But maybe Ji Yeon is right. You need to start dating again. So tell me who is this guy you're thinking about?"

"My neighbor who has that little boy that Ji Yeon plays with sometimes." Mi Sun answered and then sighed."But he might be married. The only thing is I've never seen his wife."

"Well then I suggest you find out because you do not want to be a slutty mistress." Miju warned her sister."This happened to my friend and while it ended well, it was rough for awhile and you have a kid who doesn't need to be put through that."

Mi Sun sat thinking about all that her sister had said. She didn't want to right out ask Jin if he was married. She would have to wait and find out somehow.

Mi Sun got her opportunity about two months later. She was busy adjusting to work and didn't have much free time. The only time she really talked to or saw Jin was when their kids were together. She was returning home from work when she noticed Jin coming out of his aprartment carrying a large box.

"Need some help?" Mi Sun asked coming over.

"Thanks." Jin nodded handing the leash that was attatched to Dim for her to hold while he had the one attatched to Sum. They walked to the car, which wasn't very easy for Mi Sun since Dim was being difficult and pulling the whole time. They got all the dogs in the backseat of the car.

"Thank you." Jin said as Mi Sun stepped away from the car.

"No problem." Mi Sun replied."Where are you taking them?"

"The vet for thier shots. It's almost time for the puppies to get new homes. Min Jun thinks we're keeping all of them." Jin explained.

"Where is he by the way?" Mi Sun asked as she hand't seen the little boy in a few days.

"He's with his mom for thanksgiving." Jin answered.

Mi Sun noticed that Jin wasn't wearing a wedding band. She was curious, but didn't ask.

"Do you mind helping again or will your husband be upset?' Jin asked noticing the ring on Mi Sun's finger. He hadn't seen her husband, but just thought he worked nights.

" Uh, Sure, and my husband died three years ago." Mi Sun explained as she played with the ring on her finger."What about your wife?"

"Oh. I'm sorry." Jin apologized as he came over and opened the door for Mi Sun.

"Thanks. It was a long time ago and it's time to move on." Mi Sun said sitting down in the passenger seat. Jin got in soon after and they made their way to the vet.

"As for my wife, I never had one." Jin started to explain as they continued towards the vet."Her parents didn't approve, but she wanted to keep Min Jun. Unfortunatly for her she had to give me custody, but I let her see whenever she wants. It's usually when one of has some time off from work, so they don't get to see each other much."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Mi Sun said. She was secretly happy that Jin's ex wasn't really in the picture, not that she wanted Min Jun to miss out on seeing his mother. She knew if roles were reversed she would hate being from Ji Yeon for so long.

They arrived at the vet and got the puppies their vaccines and the other dogs up to date on thier shots.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Mi Sun asked once they had left the vet."If not, it's ok. I just thought since we're both kid free tonight."

"Dinner sounds good." JIn told her as they reached the apartment complex.

"What sounds good for dinner?" Mi Sun asked when they reached her door.

"Surprise me. I'll be over at 7." Jin told her.

They went their seperate ways and Mi Sun got to work preparing dinner.

Jin arrived at 7 and the two sat down and enjoyed a meal of bulgogi and rice, along with some whine.

"That was really good." JIn said standing and helping clear the table.

"Thank you. It was nice to cook for someone other then me and my daughter." Mi Sun replied taking the rest of the dishes to the sink.

"You cooked. I'll clean." Jin offered.

"You're a guest." Mi Sun protested.

"Go enjoy your night off and relax." Jin told her.

"Didn't you work all day?" Mi Sun asked still not feeling comfortable with the idea of someone else cleaning up.

"i got off early and it was an easy day." Jin insisted."You're a nurse aren't you?" Mi Sun nodded."I'm sure you had a harder day then me. Go relax and I'll clean up in here."

Mi Sun did as she was told and sat down on the couch. Her feet really did hurt, but that was something she had to get used to again.

"Do you have to go or do you want to watch a movie with me?" Mi Sun asked as Jin reappeared in the living room a little while later.

"No I can stay if you really want me to." Jin answered as he sat down on the couch a few feet from Mi Sun."What are we watching?'

"Anything but Moana." Mi Sun replied with a smile. She loved her daughter more then anything, but she could only take so much island adventure musical.

"I agree." Jin chuckled as Mi Sun turned the tv on and began searching for a movie."I have a movie in mind. Do you speak Korean?"

"Ye {yes}." Mi Sun answered in Korean.

"Good. I was just checking because your English is so good." Jin said.

"Thank you." Mi Sun remarked in English."So what movie did you have in mind?" She passed the remote to Jin and he quickly found what he was looking for.

"From the previews this looked good." Jin remarked as the production logos played on screen.

Twenty minutes into the movie Mi Sun was crying. A boy lost his little sister and then his father in a war.

"We can switch movies if you want." Jin offered as he paused the movie.

Mi Sun shook her head wiping away tears."it's ok. Do you want some pop corn?"

"Sure." Jin answered. They both got up and went to the kitchen.

"Help yourself." Mi Sun told Jin as they waited for the pop corn to sinish popping. He grabbed two waters out of the fridge ."Chocolate?'

Jin nodded and watched Mi Sun pour an entire container of carmel covered chocolate into the pop corn.

"This si Ji Yeon's favorite thing to have when we go to the movies." Mi Sun explained placing the bowel of pop corn in between them while Jin put the water bottles on the coffee table and played the movie. They watched until the movie was over.

"Well what did you think?" Jin asked when the movie began rolling the credits.

"It was good. I like how it made you cry and then five minutes later laugh." Mi Sun answered as she wiped away a few tears.

"Well I should probably get going." Jin announced as he stood up. As he was about to leave the wind began howling rattleing the windows as it blew through the trees. A few seconds later thunder boomed and lightning flashed knocking the power out.

"You could stay if you want." Mi Sun offered. She really didn't want to be alone and the storm was getting worse.

"Alright." Jin said grabbing a hold of Mi Sun's hand as lightning flashed lighting up the room.

"Will the dogs be ok if your not there?" Mi Sun asked forgettign her own feelings for a second.

"They'll be fine. They're in crates." Jin explained.

With the power out there was nothing else to do but go to bed, but with the storm raging on outside sleep was hard to come by, so Mi Sun and Jin decided to do something besides sleeping.

Mi Sun woke up the next morning with the white sheet wrapped around the lower half of her body. She then realized what had happened and regretted her decision from the night before. She had never done anything with anyone except for her husband. She looked over to see Jin staring at her.

"I'm sorry. We shouldn't have done that so soon." Mi Sun said covering herself more with the sheet.

"I'm not sorry, but if you want to take it slow then that's fine." Jin told her.

"I think it's to late for that." Mi Sun said staring at Jin's lean toned muscular upper body. They both leaned in for a kiss. They pulled away before it could go any further even though both of them wanted it to. They both got out of bed and began getting ready for work.

"So how did things go last night?" Miju asked catching her sister off gaurd as she filled out charts at the nurses station.

"You saw us?" Mi Sun gasped grabbing her sister by the arm and leading her away to a more secluded erea.

"yes." Miju answered."Don't worry, your mini me didn't see anything. I had Mun Hee take her out for ice cream before you even got home and then they went to a movie."

"Good. I don't want her getting ideas just yet." Mi Sun said.

Thanksgiving day had arrived and Mi Sun's small family, along with Jin gathered around the table in their apartment. Mi Sun invited Jin over so he wouldn't be alone on the holiday. They had a similar holiday in Korea, so it was easy to incorperate this one into their lives.

They all had plates of food both American and Korean. They sat around talking and eating.

"Are you going to be my new daddy?' Ji Yeon suddenly asked making Mi Sun choke on her drink. Miju patted her back.

When Mi Sun recovered a short silence fell over the small gathering. Jin and Mi Sun looked at each other.

"Well this intersting." Miju commented looking back and forth between her sister and possible boyfriend. She wasn't sure what he was yet.

Ji Yeon looked between the two adults who could answer her question waiting for an answer.

"Well." Jin started at the same time Mi Sun started to speak."Go ahead. She's your daughter."

Mi Sun sighed before answering."Right now he's just a friend."

"Ok." Ji Yeon answered simply and went back to eating her food.

"Really?" MIju asked."That's it." She then looked toward her own daughter and asked."Why couldn't you except answers like that?"

Mun Hee just shrugged."I wanted to know more I guess."

Thanksgiving came and went and everyone returned to work the following day. They got through the long work day and went home. Mi Sun was making dinner when she recieved a text from Jin asking if she wanted to go out this weekend. She quickly typed a reply saying yes. Jin texted back saying he'd pick her up at four o clock.

It was the day befor their schedueled date and Mi Sun was looking for a babysitter. So far no one could watch Ji Yeon. Miju was working which was no surprise and Mun Hee already plans. She was about to give up and tell Jin she couldn't come when she noticed one of her neighbors walking along the sidewalk. She had only spoken to the brown haired blind woman a few times, but knew she had a nephew close to Ji Yeon's age.

"Excuse me." Mi Sun said walking up to the woman, who stopped and turned toward her.

"How can I help you?" Celeste asked.

"I know we don't know each other that well, but I was wondering if you could watch my daughter for a couple of hours on Saturday." Mi Sun explained.

"I'd be happy to." Celeste replied."I have a few other kids coming over anyway. What's one more?"

"Thank you so much." Mi Sun said heppily.

The following day Mi Sun packed some snacks and toys for Ji Yeon and they walked around the corner to Celeste's apartment.

"Be good and I'll pick you up in a couple of hours." Mi Sun told Ji Yeon as they waited for somebody to answer the door.

"I'll get it auntie." Was heard from inside and a few seconds later a boy with blond hair answered the door."Hi. You're the kid my auntie is watching today. Come on in."

Ji Yeon gaver her mother a hug and followed the blond boy inside.

"I remenber you." Ji Yeon said as she followed Zack to the living room."Zack right?"

"That's right." Zack answered."Why don't you go to school anymore?"

"I get sick a lot and my medicine makes me feel yucky sometimes. I'll go to school later when it's portant." Ji Yeon explained.

"Ok well this is my auntie and this is Jake." Zack gestered towards the two people sitting in the chairs at the dining room table. Ji Yeon recognized the lady but didn't know who the blond boy was."My auntie is teaching him braile."

"What's that?" Ji Yeon asked taking a seat on the couch like Zack did.

"It's raised bumps that let me read." The blond boy explained."I'm blind which means I can't see. I'm jake by the way."

Ji Yeon went over and shook the boys outstretched hand and then went back to Zack to let them finsih their lesson.

"Ji Yeon!" Dil exclaimed as he tackled Ji Yeon in a hug squishing her against the couch cushions.

"It's good to see you again Dil, but can you get off please. You're squishing me." Ji Yeon protested.

"Oh sorry." Dil said letting go.

"You remind me of Min Jun's dog Dim only you don't lick me." Ji Yeon pointed out making Dil laugh. He got on all fours and began acting like a dog.

"Fetch Dil." Zack cried throwing a small blue ball with Reptar on it. Dil chased the ball which rolled in front of the tv. He picked it up with his mouth and dropped it in Zack's lap.

"Ew. You didn't have to sue your mouth." Zack cringed pushing the ball of his lap and back onto the floor.

"Dogs don't have hands." Dil pointed out."What else was I supposed to get the ball with?"

"What's that smell?" Jake asked as he joined the kids since his braile lesson was finished for the day.

"I don't know but it smells like fish food." Zack commented holding his nose.

"It doesn't smell that bad." Dil added crawling closer to Ji Yeon to see what she had since the smell was coming from her backpack.

"Oh." Ji Yeon cried reaching into her backpack and pulling out a small baggie of shrimp chips.

"They look like crinkle cut fries." Zack commented admiring the strange smelling snack.

"They're shrimp chips." Ji Yeon told them giving each of them one to try.

Jake popped the small hrd lumpy thing in his mouth and chewed. It was unlike anything he ahd ever tasted before and while he didn't like the taste much he wanted to be polite so he hurried and chewed and swallowed.

"That was interesting." Jake commented as Zack made a b line for the trash can.

"I'm sorry but that was discusting. How can you eat those?" Zack cried taking a drink of water to rid his mouth of the taste.

"I think they're good." Dil stated."Can I have more?" Dil got back on his knees and began to beg like a dog. Ji Yeon threw him a few which he attempted to catch in his mouth. He caught one. The rest ended up on the floor, but Dil ate those too still pretending to be a dog.

"I smell something funny." Ji Yeon commented sometime later while the kids were playing outside.

"It looks like smoke." Zack commented looking up at the sky.

"It smells like it too." Jake added.

"We better go tell my auntie there's a fire somewhere near here." Zack said leading everybody back inside.

Meanwhile Jin and Mi Sun were enjoying their date. It was a nice day in November. It wasn't hot, but not cold either. They were at the park having a picnic just like the couple in the movie they had watched. They even acted out the scene with Mi Sun hitting Jin's cup so he spilled some of his drink. Mi Sun got up and started running only to be pulled back slightly by Jin pulling her ponytail. They then went for ice cream only unlike in the movie they both got some in cups instead of the guy dropping one of the cones.

"That was fun." Mi Sun told Jin as they were finishing their ice cream.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Jin told her. They walked back to Jin's car holding hands.

Meanwhile back at the apartment complex smoke billowed high into the air and flames were shooting out of several units. Everyone was gathered outside watching as the firemen got to work to put out the fire. Suddenly Ji Yeon thought of something.

"I gotta go check on something." Ji Yeon yelled above the noise to Zack.

"I'm coming too." Dil added and raced after Ji Yeon down the sidewalk.

By the time they had reached their destination the smoke was so thick the kids could barely see let alone breath.

"I gotta get inside." Ji Yeon begged Dil desperatly looking for a way into Jin's apartment.

"Will this work?" Dil asked moving a plant aside and lifting a small silver key out from under it.

"Can you unlock the door?" Ji Yeon asked desperatly. Dil did as she asked and unlocked the door only for thick smoke to come pouring out making the kids cough.

Ji Yeon was about to go in when she was once again knocked down by Dim. He didn't greet her like he usually would. Instead he lay down in her lap not letting her move

Ji Yeon struggled to get free of the dog but it was no use. He wouldn't move."Dil there's another dog like this and puppies in there."

Dil didn't need to be told twice. He wanted to to be brave like his big brother and recue those trapped dogs. There was only smoke, no flames. Dil charged into the building with his shirt over his nose and mouth so he could breath better, it didn't help much. He looked around but couldn't see any sigh of the dogs.

He pulled out his Goober flashlight and shone it around the room, hoping to penetrate the smoke. He saw an open door and went in that room first, hoping the dogs were in ther since it was getting harder to breathe and the heat from the fire was starting to make it's way into the unit.

The smoke was getting thicker so Dil crouched down and crawled into the room. He spotted the dog and her five puppies under the bed. They were all against the wall and hard for him to reach. He blindly grabbed two and ran out as the flames began to creep into the doorway. Dil made his way out with a puppy tucked under each arm. He dropped to the ground panting just as two firefighters ran into the now burning unit.

"I couldn't get all of them." Dil panted dropping the puppies to the ground. They made little noises as they hit the ground.

Ji Yeon was relieved that they were alive so Min Jun didn't have to come home to all of his pets gone.

An oxygen mask was placed over Dil's mouth as the firefighters came out carrying Sum, who had some burns on her skin, and her three still puppies. The firefighters worked on the puppies, but sadly couldn't get them back. They gave Sum oxygen and took her to the vet to get treated for her burns. Dil was taken to the hospital to get his throat cleared of the smoke.

Jin and Mi Sun arroved home as the firefighters were leaving. They got out of the car as fast as they could when they saw Ji Yeon sitting alone on the sidewalk with Dim and the two puppies by her side.

"Are you ok?" Mi Sun asked picking up her daughter and giving her a hug.

"Yeah, but some of the puppies went to sleep forever like my daddy and Sum got hurt." Ji Yeon explained.

Everyone went to a nearby hotel while the mess was cleaned up. Mi Sun's apartment wasn't damged, neither was Zack and his aunt's.

"You and Min Jun can move in with us if you want." Mi Sun offered as she lay with her daughter, who was asleep in bed while Jin sat on the couch.

"Thanks. Min Jun comes home tomorrw and I don't know what to tell him." Jin muttered.

"Just tell him what happened." Mi Sun advised him.

A/N The movie Mi Sun and Jin watched is called Ode to my Father. It's my favorite Korean movie.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days had passed since the fire. Min Jun was upset at the loss of the puppies, but was happy that some of them made it and he would get to live with Ji Yeon.

"I think that's everything." Jin announced setting the last box of Min Jun's things on the floor in Ji Yeon's room. They had recentlly went shopping and replaced the toys and clothes Min Jun had lost. His mother had payed for everything. She didn't want Min Jun getting handouts like some of the families did that lost everything in the fire.

Min Jun sat down on the floor and began taking everything out of the few boxes spread out around the small room.

"You can put your toys with mine." Ji Yeon told him as she pointed to a pink square toy box with various Disney princesses on the lid.

"Thanks, but I got my own." Min Jun said pointing to a soccer ball shaped toy box near the closet.

Ji Yeon looked around the room and saw all of Min Jun's new stuff scattered around her room. His clothes took up more room in the closet then hers and the dresser was now overflowing, but the worst part for Ji Yeon was what was now on her bed. All of her stuffed animals had been pushed against the wall and Min Jun's had been spread out all over the bed. She decided to let it go for now and just deal with it when bedtime came.

Once Min Jun got his new things set up the way he wanted he went into the living room and joined Ji Yeon on the couch to watch tv.

"Can we watch something else?" Min Jun asked picking up the remote as another Mickey Mouse show began to play.

"I like this show." Ji Yeon told him as she continued to stare at the tv.

"Min Jun is the guest." Mi Sun reminded her daughter from the kitchen."Let him watch what he wants for a little bit."

Ji Yeon sighed as Min Jun changed the channel to Paw Patrol.

Ji Yeon thought of going to play outside, but decided against it as soon as she stepped outside and felt how cold it was. She went back inside and sat on the kitchen floor. Mi Sun almost stepped on her while she was putting dishes away.

"Ji Yeon. What are you doing on the floor?" Mi Sun asked picking her daughter up off the floor and setting her on the counter.

"I'm bored and it's to cold to play outside and Min Jun only watches Paw Patrol and I don't really like that show." Ji Yeon explained.

"Well as long as he lives here you have to do and watch some things you might not like." Mi Sun told her."Go get your shoes and coat on. We have to go to the store. Tell Min Jun to do the same."

Mi Sun put Ji Yeon back on the ground and she went to her room yelling at Min Jun along the way."Get your shoes and coat on."

Min Jun turned off the tv and followed Ji Yeon to their shared room to grab his things."Where are we going?"

"To the store." Ji Yeon answered as she struggled to reach her turquoise Moana coat with the white fur around the hood.

"Here." MIn Jun said standing on his tip toes and getting the coat down for her along with his own blue one.

"Now I just gotta find my shoes." Ji Yeon said looking around the messy room.

"They were in the closet last time I saw them." Min Jun told her as he bent down to help her look and grab his own. He found his new Paw Patrol sneakers easily as they were at the top of a basket where the kids kept their shoes. Ji Yeon started throwing all of the shoes out of the basket until she found the ones she wanted to wear. They were white boots with white fur at the top and they had Anna and Elsa on them.

"What do you want for dinner?" Mi Sun asked as they drove to the store.

"Macaroni." Both kids shouted.

"And hotdogs." Min Jun added.

"And grapes." Ji Yeon insisted.

As they got to the store a slight rain began to come down. They made it inside just as the rain turned into a full blown storm. They went to the pasta aisle first.

"What kind of macaroni do you want?" Mi Sun asked.

"This one." Min Jun answered grabbing a box of Paw Patrol shaped pasta in a blue box.

"I want the Frozen shaped noodles." Ji Yeon pouted.

"I don't see them." Mi Sun told her."We'll get them next time."

They picked up some grapes, apples, bananas, and oranges from the fruit section. Next they picked up some cucumbers and cabbage.

"What else do you want?" MI Sun asked after she had gotten everything on her list.

"Chicken nuggets." MIn Jun cried running off to the frozen food aisle. He grabbed a bag of Paw Patrol nuggets and put them in the basket.

"I want the Frozen ones." Ji Yeon complained.

"I don't see them." Mi Sun told her as she looked at the different varieties the store offered."What about breakfast food?"

"I want Moana cereal." Ji Yeon cried hoping for once she would get something she wanted besides grapes.

They went to the cereal aisle and got Ji Yeon's cereal along with two other kinds.

"We need snacks for school and daycare and then we can go home." Mi Sun told them.

"Can I get these?" Ji Yeon asked picking out some Frozen shaped fruit snacks and Frozen shaped grahm crackers.

Mi Sun nodded and put them in the basket. Min Jun chose chocolate chip bear shaped crackers and gold fish.

"Can I get these?" Ji Yeon asked pointing up to the bottles of apple juice with a different Disney character's head on the top.

"You can get a few." Mi Sun said lifting her up so she could pick which ones she wanted.

"Why don't they have Moana people?" Ji Yeon whined as she continued to look at the bottles of juice.

"I don't know. Just pick some or you're not getting any." Mi Sun warned her.

"But I want them." Ji Yeon whined and began crying.

"Then pick some or I'll pick for you." Mi Sun said. Ji Yeon soon calmed down and grabbed a juice with an Elsa head, an Olaf head, and an Ariel head.

"Can I get a toy?" Ji Yeon asked as they were about to leave.

"Not today." Mi Sun answered.

"But Min Jun got a whole bunch of toys and I didn't." Ji Yeon complained.

"He lost everything and you have plenty of toys." Mi Sun told her. Hearing this made Ji Yeon start crying once again."You're taking a nap when we get home."

They made it home with Ji Yeon falling alseep on the way. Mi Sun put her in her bed so Min Jun could still play if he wanted to since he wasn't tired and Mi Sun wasn't sure if he still took naps. With Min Jun's help the groceries were brought in and put away.

An hour later Ji Yeon decided she had had enough sleep and made her way into the living room and found her mother holding a squirming puppy.

"What are you doing?" Ji Yeon asked coming in for a closer look.

"I have to cut her nails and she doesn't like it." Mi Sun answered.

"That's a boy and his name is raisin." Min Jun corrected her as he came and sat down on the couch.

"Why did you name him raisin?" Ji Yeon asked giggleing at the funny name.

"Cause he looks like a raisin." Min Jun said as if it was obvious."The other one that looks like Dim and Sum is named Boa and she's a girl."

"Ok fine." Mi Sun grumbled as the squiming little black dog finally got away from her and ran to Min Jun.

"What's wrong?" Jin asked as he came through the door with Sum, who was wearing a cone.

"Raisin won't let me cut his nails." Mi Sun answered.

"Min Jun I told you not to name them. We're finiding them homes soon." Jin told him.

"But I want to keep them." Min Jun whined hugging Raisin tighter.

"Four dogs is way to much and Dim is enough on his own." Jin said.

"How come Sum has that thing on her?" Ji Yeon asked.

"It's to keep her from licking the medicine off." Jin explained.

"I'm going to go start dinner." Mi Sun announced getting up and going to the kitchen.

Thirty minutes later they all sat down to a dinner of macaroni, chicken nuggets, and green beans.

"I think I know who's idea this dinner was." Jin said looking over at his son, who was sitting across from him happily eating his meal.

"We were supposed to have hot dogs but we didn't get any." Min Jun said with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth." Jin reminded him.

"I don't like these." Ji Yeon said pointing her fork at the bone shaped chicken nuggets.

"You don't have to eat them. I don't like them either." Mi Sun told her.

"I'll take them." Min Jun cried reaching for Ji Yeon's plate since it was closer.

Sometime later it was time for bed. Ji Yeon and Min Jun headed to their shared room and got ready for bed. Ji Yeon climbed into bed first and noticed her Moana plush was missing from the pile of stuffed animals that used to be agaisnt the wall. She looked around the room and noticed both toy boxes were now overflowing with toys.

"I thought you didn't need my toy box?" Ji Yeon asked as Min Jun climbed onto the bed.

"Not all of my toys would fit in mine and you said I could use yours." Min Jun pointed out.

"But now I can't find my Moana plush or the dog you gave me and I always sleep with them." Ji Yeon protested.

"Oh uh I think the puppies got those that's why there's no more stuff on the bed." Min Jun told her."Don't worry. You can get new ones."

Ji Yeon was starting to not like living with Min Jun. Unlike him her toys ddin't get replaced everytime they broke that's why she tried to take care of them. She covered herself with her blanket and turned to face the wall.

"What story do you want to read tonight?' Jin asked as he came into the room.

"This one." Min Jun declared as he jumped off the bed and ran to the white book shelf and pulled out a Paw Patrol Christmas.

Ji Yeon groaned as she heard the title of the book. She was about to say something, but then remembered what her mother had said earlier about having to do things she might not like. It was Min Jun's first night in a new house so she figured she'd let him have this night and tomorrow would be her turn. The sound of Jin reading lulled her to sleep quickly.

Ji Yeon woke sometime later to a loud sound. She tried to sit up, but found it difficult to move. She turned over and realized the loud sound that had woken her up was coming from Min Jun's mouth. She sighed and tried to go back to sleep, but the noise he was making was becoming annoying, not to mention she was starting to get hot. She tried to throw the blanket off, but couldn't get it off all the way and soon realized why when she felt three warm bodies all around her. One was Dim, who was pressed against her back. The other two Ji Yeon guessed were Raisin and Boa since they were smaller and near her feet. She moved the blanket as much as she could and crawled out of bed. She walked across the hall to her mother's room only to find the door locked. She sighed and went to the living room. She sat on the couch only to get bit on the hand.

"Ow." She cried pulling her hand away from where she had placed it to help her get on the couch. She turned on the lamp and found Sum laying on the couch. She looked at her hand and didn't see any blood. She turned off the lamp and carefully got on the couch a little ways from Sum so she wouldn't touch her again and fell asleep.

"It's time to get up." Mi Sun said gently shaking Ji Yeon awake.

"I don't want to get up." Ji Yeon protested. It felt like she had just got back to sleep. She looked out the window to see that it was still dark outside.

"Come on. your cereal is getting soggy." Mi Sun told her sitting her up. Ji Yeon suddenly remembered the cereal, one of the only good things she got at the store and felt a little more awake. Mi Sun took her to the table and placed her in her Minnie Mouse booster seat at the table.

"This is good cereal." Min Jun said with his mouth full.

"You're eating my cereal!" Ji Yeon exclaimed nearly choking on the bite she just took.

"I wanted to try it." Min Jun shrugged finishing his bowl and getting up."I like the marshmallows."

"I can't take anymore of Min Jun living with me." Ji Yeon told her friends when she arrived at daycare.

"What's wrong with him?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah. What did he do?" Joss asked."I thought you guys were friends."

"We were until he moved in. He eats yucky food and snores and he let the puppies chew on my toys and this morning he ate some of MY cereal." JI Yeon elaborated.

"Maybe you should tell your mommy you don't want him to live with you guys anymore." Vivian suggested.

"Their house got burned and he got a bunch of new stuff. I don't think they have anywhere else to live." Ji Yeon explained.

Meanwhile at pre school Min Jun was playing house with Buffy and Dil.

"How's living with Ji Yeon?" Dil asked as he pretended to cook on a play stove.

"It's great. I got Paw Patrol nuggets and macaroni for dinner and I get to watch tv whnever I want." Min Jun told them.

Ji Yeon didn't say anything to her mom when they went to the cafeteria for lunch about how unhappy she was, afterall it was true they had nowhere else to go, so what good would it do anyway.

"Can we eat at Chicken Little for dinner?" Ji Yeon asked on the drive home.

"We just had chicken last night." Mi Sun said as they stopped at a red light.

"But it was yucky." Ji Yeon reminded her.

"I'll call Jin and see what they want for dinner." Mi Sun said reaching for her phone. Ji Yeon groaned as her mother talked on the phone at the longest red light in the history of the world.

"What did he say?" Ji Yeon asked when her mother got off the phone.

"They already got pizza." Mi Sun answered as the light finally turned green and they headed for home.

So far Ji Yeon's plan to have things go her way for the night wasn't working out. She only hoped they got a pizza she liked.

The smell of green peppers permeated the air as they walked into the apartment. Ji Yeon made a face at the offending smell.

"Can we eat now?" Min Jun asked his dad as he lifted the lid of the box to reveal a sausage and pepper pizza.

"I'm not eating that." Ji Yeon insisted crossing her arms.

"Don't be rude." Mi Sun scolded her."I'll pick the peppers off for you."

"I don't like sausage on pizza either." Ji Yeon grumbled taking her seat.

"I'll eat it." Dil offered as he came out of the bathroom from washing his hands.

"Dil wanted to see Ji Yeon and Didi needed a babysitter for tonight." Jin explained as Dil took his seat.

"That's fine." Mi Sun said as she began to pick off the sausage and peppers on Ji Yeon's pizza slice.

"I can still taste it and it's to much sauce." Ji Yeon complained as her pizza slice was placed in front of her.

"You haven't even tried it yet." Mi Sun groaned. All of Ji Yeon's whining was getting on her nerves.

"Sauce makes it taste good." Min Jun said taking a big bite, sauce covering his mouth and dripping onto his plate and shirt.

"Just wipe the sauce on your plate if you don't like it." Mi Sun told her as she began to eat her own piece minus the peppers.

"Can I have cereal for dinner like auntie does?" Ji Yeon asked pushing the plate away.

"Try the pizza first." Mi Sun answered. Ji Yeon shook her head and pushed the plate further away."If you're not going to eat go get ready for bed."

"I don't want to go to bed." Ji Yeon whined as she started crying.

Mi Sun was starting to get a headache and felt slightly nauseaus. She picked Ji Yeon up and took her to her room.

"Go to sleep." Mi Sun told her as she tucked her into bed. Ji Yeon just continued to cry as Mi Sun left the room.

A little while later Ji Yeon calmed down and crept out of her room to find Dil and Min Jun outside playing with glow in the dark guns that fired foam.

"Can I play?" Ji Yeon asked as she opened the back door.

"Sorry." Min Jun apologized."I only have two guns."

"Boys the popcorn is ready." Jin called from the kitchen. Ji Yeon hurried to the living room and out the front door. She was going to run away to her auntie's apartment. Nibody would miss her at her house. She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"What are you doing here?" Miju asked as she answered the door to find her neice there in her pajamas and barefeet.

"Eomma doesn't love me anymore." Ji Yeon asnwered as she began to cry for what felt the tenth time that night.

"Your mom loves you more then anything." Miju insisted picking up her niece and carrying her to the couch.

"She only gets the food Min Jun likes and he takes up my bed and let the puppies chew up my stuffed animals, and he eats yucky pizza." Ji Yeon sobbed.

"Did you eat dinner?" Miju asked. Ji Yeon shook her head.

"How does cereal sound?" Miju asked taking her into the kitchen.

Good." Ji Yeon answered as she looked at the different types of cereals her aunt had."You have yucky cereal." Ji Yeon pointed to a box that had corn flakes and raisins on it.

"That's Mun Hee's." Miju told her.

"And it's good." Mun Hee said coming out of her room carrying a bowl.

"Try this one." Miju told her grabbing Mun Hee's bowl from her and pouring some sweetened corn flakes with strawberrys and almonds into it. She added some almond milk and handed the bowl to Ji Yeon.

"Good." Ji Yeon nodded taking another bite.

When she was finished she put the bowl in the sink and joined Mun Hee on the couch to watch cartoons.

Miju texted her sister to let her know where her daughter was and soon there was a knock on the door.

"I went to check on her and she wasn't in her room." Mi Sun said on the verge of tears as she saw her daughter alseep on the couch with Mun Hee.

"She ate some cereal and passed out not to long ago. She's not to happy with the currnet living situation." Miju said.

"I know. I just don't know what to do about it yet. They have nowhere else to go." Mi Sun explained.

"Do you want to be with this guy?" Miju asked.

"I might not have a choice." Mi Sun aswered.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Miju asked."Becasue if you are it doesn't mean you have to stay with this guy."

"I think I might be." Mi Sun stated."And I know that, but I really like him."

"Well you better find out soon for your daughter's sake." Miju told her."Or at least get a bigger place."

"You're right." Mi Sun agreed picking up her daughter and walking to the door."Thanks for taking care of her."

"Anytime." Miju said closing the door behind her younger sister.

Mi Sun walked into the quiet apartment to find the boys and Jin alseep on the couch and the boys asleep on the floor. There was popcorn and various nsack foods scattred on the floor, which Dim and the puppies were helping themselves to. Mi Sun lay Ji yeon on the bed and got in herself.

The next morning MI Sun woke up later then usual since it was her day off. She noticed Ji Yeon was still asleep next to her. She got up and decided to let her sleep a little while longer. She went down the hall and into the living room expecting the mess from the night before to still be there. Instead she found everything cleaned up and a note on the coffee table.

The note read The boys and I cleaned up the mess and are taking the puppies to find a new home. I don't know when we'll be back but enjoy your day off.

Mi Sun smiled as she read the note. She turned around as she heard a small noise behind her

"It's snowing." Ji Yeon pointed to the window. Mi Sun looked toward the window as well to see that it was indeed snowing."Can we go play in it?"

"How about some breakfast first." Mi Sun suggested.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?' Ji Yeon pleaded.

"Coming right up." Mi Sun said goinginto the ktichen.

"Ji Yeon sat by the window and watched the snow fall. She watched the dogs run around and chase the snowflakes. She turned away from the window when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Pancakes are done." Mi Sun said. Ji Yeon got up and ran to the table.

"Snowflake pancakes!" Ji Yeon exclaimed as she stared at the plate in front of her.

They finished breakfast and got dressed for the day. Ji Yeon sat on the couch and began to watch tv as Mi Sun cleaned up the mess from breakfast.

Ji Yeon was enjoying her cartoons, not paying attention to anything around her. The next thing she knew Dim was on top of her licking all over her face.

"Why does he do that?' JI Yeon asked once Dim had calmed down and was laying beside her.

"He likes you." Mi Sun answered as she put some cream on Sum.

"He doesn't do that to anybody else." Ji Yeon pointed out.

"You must be his favorite and he would be really upset if you ran away again." Mi Sun said looking her daughter straight in the eye as she finished with the cream.

"Really?" Ji Yeon asked in a quiet voice looking down at Dim.

"Yes and so would I so never do anything like that again." Mi Sun answered as she leaned over and gave her daughter a hug.

"I won't." Ji Yeon promised."Can we go play in the snow?"

"There's not very much but we can try." MI Sun answered getting up off the couch.

They got their coats, hats, and gloves on and went outside.

"We can't make a snowman with this." Ji Yeon complained as she picked a small handful of snow.

"Maybe it'll snow some more." Mi Sun suggested looking up at the sky. The snow was still falling, but not very fast."Do you want to go get some lunch?"

"At Chicken Little?" Ji Yeon asked hopefully.

"Yes. Now come on it's freezing out here." Mi Sun said opening the back door.

They walked in the warm house and Ji Yeon ran to her room. She came back a few seconds later with two blankets. She went over to the couch and covered Dim with one and Sum with the other.

"They were outside for a long time so they need to get warm too." Ji Yeon explained as she made sure both dogs were comfortable.

"Are you ready to go?" Mi Sun asked. Ji Yeon nodded and they walked out to the car and drove to the restaurant.

On the way MI Sun made a quick stop at a pharmacy.

"What did you get mommy?" Ji Yeon asked when Mi Sun came back and placed a small bag in her purse.

"Your medicine." Mi Sun answered placing a small bag in the glove box and a rectangular box inside her purse.

"Do I have to take it when we get to Chicken Little?' JI Yeon asked slightly whining. She hated the medicine she had to take before meals.

"No. You can take it before dinner." Mi Sun answered as they left the parking lot.

They found a table and sat down and soon recieved their food.

"Don't just eat the fries. Eat your chicken too." Mi Sun told Ji Yeon snapping her out of her staring at the indoor playground.

Ji Yeon did as she was told and finished her meal."Can I go play now?" Mi Sun nodded and left the table to throw away their trash. She took this opportunity to go to the restroom to use the test she had bought earlier.

They arrived home just as the snow began to fall harder. Jin, Dil, and Min Jun were all sitting in the living room watching a Reptar movie when the girls walked in.

"Finally!" Min Jun exclaimed standing up and getting a bag off the coffee table and handing it to Ji Yeon.

"What's this for?" Ji Yeon asked taking the bag.

"It's a surprise." Dil answered.

"Open it." Min Jun encouraged her. Ji Yeon opened the bag to reveal a brand new baby Moana plush and a sha pei puppy plush."I felt bad that the puppies ruined your other ones. I know the Moana isn't the same, but I hope you like it."

"I love them." Ji Yeon cried giving Min Jun a hug.

"We have more surprises later." Dil said.

Min Jun elbowed him in the ribs."Quiet."

"Let's go outside."Dil said to difuse the situation he put himself in."I think there's enough snow to build a snowman."

All of the kids went outside to the front of the building since it was bigger. They decided to take Dim and Sum with them so they could play with them.

"Hey guys."Zack greeted as he walked down the sidewalk with Jake.

"Hey Zack. Hey Jake." The kids greeted as they began to pack snow.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Ji Yeon asked.

"Sure." The two kids agreed.

Back in the apartment Mi Sun and Jin were talking now that they had some privacy.

"I thought you were finding homes for the puppies." Mi Sun commented as the two puppies in question huddled together on one of the blankets Ji Yeon had put on the couch.

"We tried, but didn't have any luck here, so Min Jun called his mom crying of course because I said he couldn't keep them and she agreed to take them." Jin explained."They'll be leaving Christmas eve with him."

"Ok. Good."Mi Sun started. She swallowed before saying more."Are you still interested in her?"

"No. I haven't been for a long time." Jin told her."Why?'

"I have something to tell you, but it's ok if you don't want to be around after you hear this. It's not like I haven't been through this before." Mi Sun rambled.

"Just say what you need to say." Jin interupted her."I don't have any plans of going anywhere unless you want me to."

"I'm pregnant." Mi Sun blurted out.

"You're sure?" Jin asked. Mi Sun nodded.

"Like I said if you don't want to do this we don't have to." Mi Sun said.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't leave you alone with a kid." Jin assured her as they hugged.

"We need a bigger house." Mi Sun stated as they parted from the hug.

"I know and I've been looking. I think I found one if you're interested in looking at it tomorrow." Jin offered.

"Alright." Mi Sun agreed."We should probably get dinner started before the kids come back in."

"Speaking of that I have another surprise for Ji Yeon." Jin said heading to the kitchen with Mi Sun following him.

Back outside the kids had built the body of the snowman.

"What do we use for a face?" Zack asked as Jake placed the snowman's head on top.

"I found eyes." Dil said picking up some old dog poop.

"We can use these for arms." Ji Yeon added picking up two sticks.

"Here's a leaf for his mouth." Min Jun added sticking the leaf on the head only for a gust of wind to come and blow it off.

"Here's his mouth." Zack said coming up toth e snowman and drawing a smile on with his gloved finger.

"Snow ball fight." Dil declared as he started throwing snowball in all directions and laughing as Dim and Sum chased after them. None of the snowballs hit anybody thanks to the dogs and Dil's eratic throwing. Soon everyone was joining in the fight, even Jake, who listened as well as he could with all the noise going on around him. Eventually the kids all collapsed in the snow out of breath.

Min Jun turned to Zack, who was to his left."Do you want a puppy?"

"My auntie doesn't like dogs very much. She's more of a cat person." Zack explained.

"What about you Jake?' Min Jun tried one last time to get at least one of the puppies a home where he could still see it regualrly.

"Sooy."Jake apologized."My parents are to busy for a dog."

"Ok." Min Jun sighed as he sat up wiping the snow off his blue snow suit.

"Let's go in for some hot chocolate." Ji Yeon suggested.

"Good idea." Dil agreed shaking the snow off of him like a dog.

"You're so weird." Zack commented with a smile."We gotta go now. Bye guys."

"Bye." The three kids said as they made their way back to Ji Yeon's apartment.

"You're just in time." Jin told them as he set plates on the table.

"It smells good." Min Jun sighed happily.

They all took their seats as Mi Sun brought sippy cups of hot chocolate to them.

"We get Frozen macaroni and snowflake shaped nuggets!" Ji Yeon exclaimed.

"Yep." Mi Sun answered."The nuggets aren't your Frozen ones. We had to make them."

"They're way better then the yucky Paw Patrol ones." Ji Yeon commented taking a bite.

"I'm glad you like them." JIn said."This was all Min Jun's idea. They don't sell the nuggets in stores anymore so I had to find a recipe online."

They finished their dinner and made a pallet on the floor for the kids to sleep on.

"We have one more surprise." Mi Sun announced bringing out a bowl of white chocolate popcorn with snowflake sprinkles on and setting it in between the kids as they watched Frozen.

"Thank you for my Frozen dinner." Ji Yeon told Jin giving him a hug as they were all getting ready for bed.

"You're welcome." JIn said returning the hug.

The next day they found out pre school was canceled. They met with a realtor at the house Jin had found and drove by to see the inside.

They walked up to a medateranian style house with a red door. They stepped inside and were amazed at what they saw. White tile with splashes of grey in the entryway lead to a curving staircase. The living room was to the left and beyond that was the kitchen, which had shiny white tile floors with white cabinets and grey granit counter tops. The rooms were spacious with two upstairs and two downstairs.

"You guys should get this house." Dil commented looking out the French doors that lead out to the backyard.

"Yes. Let's get this house." Min Jun agreed."There's a pool back here."

They all liked the house and decided to put in a offer. Their offer was excepted almost right away and they moved in soon after. The kids stayed with Mun Hee to make it easier for the adults to set up the house.

"Do I get my own room again?" Ji Yeon asked as they drove to the house a few weeks later.

"Yes." Mi Sun asnwered."And you're going to love it."

They walked in and the kids went straight to their rooms that they had picked out when they had finalized the house.

Ji Yeon's room was the first door you came to at the top of the stair case. She opened the door to find what was once a white room had been transformed into a light turquoise room with an ocean mural on one wall. She had her white bed against the wall with her two favorte stuffed things on it, a white dresser with a few Hawaiian flowers paited in the corners near the closet, and a white nightstand with a hula lamp nrxt to the bed. All of her toys and books had been moved to a spare bedroom just to the right of Ji Yeon's room which would be the playroom.

Min Jun walked into his room, which was the farthest door on the left. There was a middle door that lead to an adjacent bathroom that both rooms shared. Min Jun's room was painted blue and all of his Paw Patrol stuff was there along with the bedding and lamp. His bed was brown wood with three drawers underneath with a dresser to match against the wall. A nightstand stood near the bed with his lamp on it.

The kids decided to see the playroom next. They walked in and were greatful to see all of their things on seperate sides of the room. They were even more surprised to see a tv with two kid sized chairs, one being pink with princesses on it and the other was blue with Paw Patrol characters, in front of it and all of their movies on a shelf near the tv.

"We love our rooms." The kids cried as they ran downstairs and hugged their parents.

Later that night Ji Yeon woke up not knowing where she was at first. She then remembered she was in her new room at the new house. She crept out of bed and tiptoed down the hall to Min Jun's room. She opened the door to find him sleeping away, snoring loudly.

Dim looked up as the door opened and jumped off the bed when he realized it was Ji Yeon standing in the doorway. He trotted over sniffed her hand.

"I can't sleep." Ji Yeon whispered as she knelt down and petted Dim's head."Will you sleep with me? I'm sure Min Jun won't care. He has Raisin and Boa in his bed."

Ji Yeon walked back to her room and to her surprise Dim was following her. She got into bed, Dim right behind her and curled up with him and fell asleep.

Christmas came and went and everybody got settled back into a routine with Mi Sun and Jin at work and Min Jun and Ji Yeon at pre school and daycare.

"Min Jun wants you in the playroom." Jin told Ji Yeon one evening as she and Mi Sun arrived home later then the boys.

Ji Yeon was curious so walked upstairs to find a cardboard box with a bow on it in the middle of the playroom floor.

"Why is Dim in a box?" Ji Yeon asked walking up to the box and trying to help Dim out.

"Bacause I'm giving him to you." Min Jun explained."I saw this on a tv show once. A man gave a lady a puppy and it was a box with a bow on it. Dim likes you more and he can keep you company when I'm not here."

"Thanks." Ji Yeon smiled. They both helped Dim out of the box since he was to heavy and big for Ji Yeon to lift out.

Months passed and everyone started to grow closer. They actually felt like a real family.

"Mommy why is your tummy bigger?" Ji Yeon asked one day while they were relaxing on the couch.

"Because I'm going to have a baby, which means you and Min Jun are going to have a brother or sister soon." Mi Sun explained.

"I hope it's a sister." Ji Yeon said laying her head on her mother's shoulder.

They didn't tell the kids about the pregnancy until there was no hiding it anymore.

A few months later Mun Hee was called to watch Ji Yeon. Min Jun was still with his mother, but would be coming home in a few days.

Is the baby here?" Ji Yeon asked a few hours later when Mun Hee's phone rang.

"Yep. you have a baby sister." Mun Hee told her.

"Yay." Ji Yeon cheered loudly. She quickly went upstairs and grabbed her tablet and called Min Jun.

"Did the baby come?" He asked when he saw Ji Yeon's happy face on the screen.

"Yep and she's a girl." Ji Yeon cheered once again.

"Aw I wanted a brother." Min Jun whined.

Min Jun's mom agreed to let him go to his dad's a few days early. Jin picked up Ji Yeon and they picked up Min Jun from the designated meeting place and went to the hospsital.

"Aw she's so cute." Ji Yeon cooed from where she sat next to her mother on the hospital bed. The baby had a full head of black hair on her small head. She was alseep with her face all scrunched up.

"Don't you want to see your sister?" Mi Sun asked looking over to Min Jun.

"No. I wanted a brother." Min Jun pouted."Can you have another baby?"

"I think we'll just have to be outnumbered." Jin told him.

A/N This may or may not be the last chapter. If you guys want more I'll write more. The part with Dim was inspired by an episode of Lost which is what Min Jun is talking about.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Thanks to Celrock for helping me with this chapter. Also thanks for all the support you guys gave me during this story. It means a lot.

"So do you have a name picked out or what?" Miju asked as she held her new neice for the first time.

Mi Sun and Jin looked at each other. Mi Sun turned back to her sister before speaking."It took us awhile to decide if we wanted to give her an American name or Korean name."

"But we thought it made more sense to give her a Korean name since everyone else in the family has one." Jin conintued.

"Her name is Mi Cha." MI Sun concluded.

"That's a nice name. I have to get back to work." Miju said handing the baby to Jin.

A few hours later they were allowed to take MI Cha home.

"They're here." Ji Yeon cried excitedly jumping off the couch and running to the front door.

"You have to be quiet." Mun Hee warned her."The baby is probably sleeping."

"She just got here and we already have rules." Min Jun complained crossing his arms while continueing to sit on the couch.

A few minutes later everyone was gathered on the couch just watching Mi Cha sleep.

"Is she ever going to wake up?" Ji Yeon asked looking up at her mother,

"She will soon enough. It's almost time for her to eat again." Mi Sun answered.

"I'll go make her a bottle." Jin offered heading into the kitchen. Min Jun got up and followed him.

"Can we go swimming?" He asked watching his dad put some powder into a bottle.

"Not right now." Jin answered adding some water and shaking the bottle to mix it up. He put it in a pan of water to heat it up just as Mi Cha began to cry.

"But I want to." Min Jun whined as he followed his father back into the living room where Mi Cha's cries were getting louder.

"I want to feed her." Ji Yeon said as JIn handed the bottle to Mi Sun, who was holding Mi Cha.

"Ok. You have to hold it up so she doesn't get air in her tummy." Mi Sun instructed as she showed Ji Yeon how to hold the bottle.

Min Jun didn't understand what all the fuss was about. The new baby hadn't been here that long and she didn't do anything but cry and sleep.

"Mun Hee will you go swimming with me?" Min Jun asked as everyone else kept staring at Mi Cha.

"Sorry. I can't." Mun Hee apologized."I gotta go get stuff ready for school."

Min Jun looked outside longingly at the pool that he hadn't gotten the chance to swim in since being at his mom's all summer. He watched as Dim and Sum swam around near the steps.

He looked away from the pool and wandered upatairs as Mi Cha began to cry once more. He shut the door to the playroom and put on one of his Paw Patrol dvds so he could relax. He stayed in the playroom until Ji Yeon came to get him.

"Dinner is done and we get to go swimming after since its the last night of summer before you go back to pre school."

Min Jun turned off the tv and followed Ji Yeon down stairs greatful to hear silence. They enjoyed a quiet dinner and then had some fun in the pool until it got dark.

Min Jun's summer came to an end, but he didn't mind. He would get away from the almost constant crying of Mi Cha and get to see his friends again.

"How come we're the only ones up?" Min Jun asked as he sat at the table waiting on his father to finish cooking breakfast.

"Because your sister was up for most of the night." JIn explained flipping some pancakes.

"She's to loud." Ji Yeon agreed as she appreared in the doorway rubbing her eyes.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Jin asked Ji Yeon as he placed a plate in front of MIn Jun. Ji Yeon shook her head and made her way down the hall to the master bedroom.

She opened the door quietly and crept over to the bed. She noticed her mother was still asleep so she climbed onto the bed as gently as possible and made herself comfortable and fell asleep.

A few hours later Ji Yeon was awoken by Mi Cha crying. She noticed her mother wasn't in the room so she got up and went to the basinet, peering inside to see her little sister starting to get more upset. Ji Yeon looked around and spotted a pink binky on the nightstand. She grabbed it and placed it in Mi Cha's mouth affectively stopping her crying.

Ji Yeon jumped back when she saw the pacidier go flying and heard the door opening.

"I gave her the binky, but she spit it out." Ji Yeon told her mother.

"It's ok. She's just hungry." Mi Sun said taking Mi Cha in her arms and feeding her the bottle she had been heating up.

Ji Yeon crawled back on the bed and sat next to her mother watching her sister eat."What was I like as a baby?"

"You didn't cry as much as your sister." Mi Sun explained.

"So I was a good baby?" Ji Yeon asked leaning against her mother.

"Yes you were. Your sister will get easier once she gets used to everything." Mi Sun told her.

Meanwhile Min Jun was enjoying some quiet time at pre school until it was interupted by Dil.

"How was your summer?" He asked looking over the shelf of books trying to decide on what book he wanted to look at.

Min Jun put down the book he was looking at and answered."It was fun until I got another little sister. All she does is cry."

"Sorry I can't help you out. I don't know anything about babies." Dil said plopping in the nearest bean bag and looking at a book about a caterpiller.

"Thanks for nothing." Min Jun grumbled going back to his book.

A month later Min Jun and his family decided to get out of the house and have some fun. They met up with Dil and his family at an amusement park.

"I want to ride every ride." Dil cried.

"And eat all the food." Min Jun added.

The boys rode all of the rides that they were tall enough for and then both families sat down for lunch.

"Don't you want to eat?" Min Jun asked Ji Yeon with his mouth full of deep fried cookie.

"No." Ji Yeon answered quietly laying her head on the table. She had recently started going back to daycare was starting to not feel so good.

"What's wrong?' Mi Sun asked her faughter as she handed Mi Cha to Jin so he could finish feeding her.

"I don't feel good." JI Yeon answered. Mi Sun felt Ji Yeon's forehead and turned to Jin.

"I think we should go." JIn looked over at Ji Yeon and nodded.

"Can Dil sleep over please?" MIn Jun begged not wanting to leave his best friend yet.

"I don't know. Ji Yeon is sick." JIn pointed out.

"We'll stay in my room." MIn Jun promised.

Both boys began begging their parents and against their better judgement they agreed since Tommy was having a sleep over at Zack's that night and Ji Yeon would probably be in her room all night anyway.

Dil and Min Jun stayed in the playroom pretty much the whole time since neither of them wanted dinner since they had eaten a lot of items at the theme park.

The same could not be said for Ji Yeon who lay on the couch feeling sick to her stomach.

"I gotta go to work." JIn announced pocketing his phone.

"Seriously." Mi Sun sighed."Go tell the boys to go to bed before you go."

Jin went upstairs and told the boys to go to bed and headed off for work as a storm began.

Mi Sun fed Ji Yeon some soup, which she threw up a few seconds later. At the same time Mi Cha began to cry from her swing, and the boys began running back and forth in the hallway upstairs.

Mi Sun picked up Mi Cha and went to the back door to let the dogs in as the rain started coming down.

"Boys quit running and go to sleep." Mi Sun yelled from the bottom of the stairs. She sat down on the couch and pulled out her phone.

"What's up?' Miju answered.

"Min Jun and his friend are boycotting sleep, Ji Yeon has a stomach bug, and Mi Cha has an ear infection."Can you come over please."

"This is why I only had one kid." Miju laughed.

"Lucky you. Now please come over." Mi Sun begged.

"Fine. I'm on my way." Miju told her.

Twenty minutes later Miju was walking through the door.

"I got one down. I still have three more to go." Mi Sun sighed as she sat back on the couch from putting Mi Cha in her swing.

"Go deal with the boys. I'll stay here with the girls." Miju told her sister.

Mi Sun went upstairs with Dim and Sum following her. She opened the door to find the boys watching a movie.

"Go to sleep after themovie or no more sleepovers." She warned.

"I gave her a pop sickle." Miju said."She said she's hungry but can't eat."

"I've tried everything so hopefully she can keep the pop sickle down." Mi Sun said sittign back down.

Ji Yeon sat up on the couch the next morning still not feeling well. She looked around and noticed her mother asleep on the couch. Mi Cha began to stir in her swing. Ji Yeon noticed how tired her mother looked and didn't want her to wake up yet. She wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want to get Mi Cha sick, but her mom needed to sleep. She thought about asking Min Jun, but he was all the way upstairs. JI Yeon went into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle from the fridge. She couldn't heat it up, but hoped her sister was hungry enough to drink cold formula. Before giving the bottle to her sister however she put a kitchen towel over her face only showing her eyes and some rubber gloves on her hands and made her way back to the living room where her little sister was wailing at the top of her lungs.

"What are you doing?" Jin asked coming into the living room to find Ji Yeon standing by the swing and Mi Sun getting up off the couch.

"I didn't want Mi Cha to get sick or eomma to wake up so I was trying to feed her. I know how to hold the bottle." Ji Yeon explained.

"Thanks for your help, but go lay down, both of you." JIn said taking the bottle and lifting Mi Cha out of her swing and going into the kitchen.

"Come here." Mi Sun told Ji Yeon holding a blanket for her to get under. She did as she was told and Mi Sun felt her forehead."Your fever broke. How do you feel?"

"Yucky." Ji Yeon admited laying her head on her mother's chest.

"Get some sleep and you'll feel better soon." Mi Sun said kissing the top of Ji Yeon's head.

Months went by and Min Jun grew to love his little sister. She was a happy baby most of the time, especially when Jin was around. Mi Sun and Jin eventually got married raised their kids together.

The End.


End file.
